Charmed Again: Season 1
by TSPking1994
Summary: "Charmed" fan-fiction spin-off series following Piper Halliwell's grandchildren Paul and Pan Halliwell as they become the second generation of charmed ones following Paul finding his long lost son and third charmed one Drake Black. Season 2 Coming Soon!
1. Charmed Reborn: Part 1

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

Drake Black lived a relatively normal life as a former stripper turned rookie detective believing his stripping past was the most exciting thing about him until he went from being a rookie cop within the San Francisco Police Department to discovering he was a half witch half demon hybrid in just one day.

"It's times like these I really begin to wonder why the hell I became a detective." Drake moaned to his best friend and fellow cop partner Lacey Morgan as they stepped out of Lacey's car stopped in the streets of San Francisco before heading down a nearby alleyway.

"Even the more eccentric people of the world need protection Tristan and let's face it San Francisco is the city of eccentrics." Lacey replied as they continued to walk down the alleyway. "Who knows if you're nice enough to the lady she may even give you a free reading."

"Please," Drake scoffed. "If she was a real psychic, she wouldn't be needing our help, or she would've called in advance."

"Who says she didn't call us in before the mugging?" Lacey teased her friend as they continued to walk down the alleyway.

"Maybe you should take that free reading considering you're the one crazy enough to believe in all that hocus pocus?" Drake suggested to her not realizing the irony in this conversation.

"You know I don't believe in most psychic's most of them are just legally mugging people, but I do believe in some of them." Lacey admitted as the two of them stopped in front of the psychic readings shop which had a bright red door.

"Yeah well consider me a bit sucker punched that we're pandering to more psychics in this just then actually doing proper police work." Drake moaned before loudly banging on the red door and shouting. "Open up it's the police."

"Good job not frightening the victim of the crime." Lacey said to him.

"Well we are the police, aren't we?" Drake asked sarcastically.

"Welcome to my humble establishment," The elderly female psychic greeted Drake and Lacey as they all sat down around her table in her shop, a table with a crystal ball placed in the middle of the table. "I'm afraid I never seen my mugger's face but I'm sure my crystal ball will see all."

"I'm sorry but are you for real?" Drake abruptly asked her before being nudged by Lacey for being rude to the woman.

"The irony of someone so charmed being a non-believer is rather hilarious." Laughed the elderly woman.

"We don't mean to be disrespectful to you whatsoever mam, but we can't go on what your crystal ball saw we can only go on what you saw with your own actual eyes." Lacey politely explained to the self-proclaimed psychic.

"Drake," The psychic said as she grabbed a hold of his hand. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened you were never to know."

"I'm going to have to ask you politely not to touch me please." Drake replied as he pushed the psychic's hand away from his own. "What exactly do you mean it's not my fault?"

"What happened to your adoptive parents your mother wants you to know she's found peace and all she wants is for you to find the happiness you deserve." The psychic revealed.

Drake stormed out of the psychic reading shop and into the alleyway as he struggled to deal with the psychic's revelation about his adoptive mother not believing a word she said but struggling to control himself at the mere mention of his brother before charging towards a nearby bin and kicking hard so the bin launched itself down the alleyway the rubbish from it scattering everywhere.

"Calm down Drake last time you checked literally was still a crime and you're meant to be solving them these days instead of creating them." He mumbled to himself. "Old lady has no idea what she's talking about."

"Well actually that woman your referring to is actually wiser than her years." Prue admitted to him appearing from as if out of nowhere to now be standing in front of a stunned Drake. "If you stayed in a little longer you might have learned some more things."

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." A confused Drake replied. "Where exactly did you come from?"

"That's kind of a long story to be honest and not why I'm here," Prue answered with a sly smile. "My name is Prue Halliwell I'm the original charmed one so it's only fitting I'm here to rebirth the next generation of charmed ones."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Drake asked her, trying to make sense of this strange altercation.

"You're a witch Drake a Halliwell witch to be precise and you need to meet your real family so the charmed ones can be reborn." Prue revealed to him.

After finishing writing the psychic's witness statement and spending some extra time talking away to the elderly woman Lacey walked out of the psychic's shop alarmed to see Drake just stood there looking dazed and confused.

"Are you okay Drake?" She asked while walking over to him. "I may have noticed her touching a nerve in there hence your early exit."

"It was just a shock to be honest." Drake admitted. "I think I need to take the rest of the day off I'm not feeling right after that. Do you think you could cover for me?"

"Of course but you're still going to try making it tonight for that club reopening I can't show up to the place run by a woman I went on one date with solo I'd look like I was going there for her." Lacey moaned to him.

"Don't worry I'll try to help you hide the fact your stalking the poor woman." Drake responded with a laugh. "Just cover for me at work and I'll see you tonight."

"Well our boss is my dad and I am his number one child so I'm so I can swing it somehow." Lacey replied with a smile. "Besides he loves you too."

Pan Halliwell had a big day ahead of her as she stood outside in the parking lot of the family owned club P3 looking at a newly renovated P3 sign which still looked very much like the old one just with a fresher look and brighter neon lights as a banner just down from the sign read P3: The Grand Reopening.

"I've heard so many stories about this place it's almost as iconic as the Halliwell Manor itself." Quinn said with excitement as he orbed into the parking lot to stand beside Pan. "You must be beyond excited to reopen the family club."

"Don't tell me you just orbed into a public parking lot in the middle of the day?" Pan asked him while looking around to make sure nobody seen him.

"I checked before orbing just in case we can do that you know." Quinn responded with an innocent smirk before going on to say. "The reason I'm here is because the elders have informed me about a powerful evil rising within the Underworld they're all pretty worried up there I'm meant to inform all my charges about being on high alert for potential demon attacks because of it."

"You've got to be kidding me you know it'd be perfectly acceptable for me to accept just one day without some demon bother I mean if I have to vanquish anything to day I may just go down there and one woman army the lot of them for ruining my grand reopening." Pan moaned.

"There's something I should probably tell you." Quinn replied to her looking far from innocent now.

"I don't mean to be a bitch today Quinn but just for once could you show up with some good news for me." Pan said with an exhausted sigh.

"I was just going to tell you good luck for tonight and if you need me just holler." Quinn told her as he forced a smile on his face.

"Thanks Quinn I really appreciate that," Pan responded with a soft smile. "Just remember don't orb out…"

Before Pan could finish her sentence Quinn already orbed away from the parking lot doing exactly what she was about to tell him not to do.

"Well here goes nothing," Pan said while crossing her fingers. "Tonight's for you grams!"

Paul Halliwell sat behind his desk within his office at Stevens and Summers Law Firm located within the city of San Francisco as he busily was typing up a contract agreement for one of his clients before he was shocked to see Quinn orbing into his office while the door to his office leading to a public reception was still open.

"Quinn what have I told about public exposure?" Paul moaned at him as Quinn closed Paul's office door to give them both some privacy.

"I checked first I know I'm relatively new and I was a tad shaky at the start but I'm sensible to check before orbing into places." Quinn explained to him with Paul not buying a word of it.

"You may be able to, but did you?" Paul asked as he laughed while standing up from his chair.

"Okay maybe I don't check all the time." Quinn admitted shyly.

"Is this about the premonition I had about demons plotting an attack outside of P3?" Paul wondered. "Because I'm just finishing up my workload and then I'll be heading straight down there just in case Pan needs some back up."

"Well that's definitely something worth talking about but there's actually something else we should talk about…" Quinn began to tell Paul before they were both distracted by Paul's great aunt Prue appearing from out of nowhere into the office to be standing next to them.

"I already saw you chicken out of telling Pan, so I thought I'd come down here and force your hand just a little." Prue told Quinn clearly talking about a certain third Halliwell.

"Aunt Prue it's really good to see you as always but how come you're here instead of well you know resting in peace?" Paul asked his great aunt as respectfully as possible.

"Please Paul you know as much as I do death never stops any Halliwell." Prue smirks before going on to reveal. "I'm here to help the next generation of charmed ones be born."

"How is that possible? I mean the charmed ones were you, grams and Aunt Phoebe before later Aunt Paige and the last time I checked use are all dead except Aunt Paige who's now head elder and Pan and I are the last of the Halliwell's." Paul asked Prue as he struggled to understand what she was meaning.

"Last time I checked you and Pan make two and it just show happens that a certain long-lost son makes three." Prue explained to him. "Not to boast or anything but he's got the same power as me meaning the three of you together have the same powers as us original charmed ones."

"Wait a second Drake Black's his son not his brother?" Quinn asked clearly shocked by Prue's reveal.

"Well here's the thing only the family knows the truth so don't be rushing to tell the elders or me may just have to vanquish you." Prue replied with both sarcasm and sincerity.

"Of course not, my lips are sealed." Quinn promised out of both loyalty and fear for the Halliwell family.

"His name is Drake?" Paul asked in shock as tears began forming in his eyes as he sat back down on his chair. "I've never actually heard his name before."

"Can you give us a minute?" Prue asked Quinn who quickly orbed away out of sight without any hesitation before turning her attention to her great nephew. "Nobody is judging you for what went down Paul I mean all of my siblings have wound up with a demon or two myself included it just so happened that your liaison with a demon resulted in a witch/demon hybrid baby."

"I don't get how you would even want him to be a part of all this madness?" Paul wondered. "I mean the whole reason I gave him up in the first place was so that he could live a normal life far away from all of this."

"Paul when your mother convinced you to give Drake up for adoption and I know she hand a heavy hand in the decision; you were very young and the whole half demon/witch thing was frowned upon. I'm sorry but this really is for the greater good and if it's too hard to admit your parentage after all these years Melinda's already spoken with the elders saying he's her secret child hence Quinn's shock." Prue explained to him.

"And what if the elders are listening now?" Paul quizzed. "What if I don't even get the chance to tell that lie?"

"Paul I'm hardly a rookie witch I know how to stop them eavesdropping." Prue revealed as she placed her hand on her great nephew's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I don't want Drake involved in any of this Prue and I'm especially not having him back in my life just for some second generation's charmed ones." Paul said defiantly.

"Drake completing the power of three alongside you and Pan isn't just about the greater good although that is very important it's also giving you the chance to finally get to know your son and if you're too scared to tell him who you really are we will just continue the lie." Prue said, trying to convince him.

"It's not happening I'm sorry, but I can't let it happen." Paul refused as he stood back up from his chair.

"I'm sorry Paul I really am but the elders know about him now and with his demonic side never being bound it was only a matter of time before somebody knew. Trust me when I say I know more than anyone the burden of being a charmed one and how it can be dangerous but the things the three of you will do together will be truly amazing." Prue explained to him trying to make him realize that the charmed ones were his, his sister and his son's destiny.

As the hours passed and it became night time the grand re-opening of P3 had already begun and it was very successful at least judging by the endless cue starting outside the door all the way into the alleyway next to it and amongst the waiting crowd was Drake Black and Lacey Morgan.

"I thought you said you went on a date with the owner why are we stood so far back?" Drake asked his friend.

"I've been on a date emphasis on a date I'm hardly going to start asking for favors before I even manage to get a second date." Lacey replied.

"Okay well I guess this means I should be getting my flirt on," Drake boasted as he grabbed a hold of Lacey and the two of them pushed their way through the line until they were at the front door.

"Get to the back of the cue please." The female club bouncer told them both.

"Has anyone ever told you before that you have the most beautiful eyes," Drake said flirting with the bouncer. "I mean I could stand right here and just get lost in them."

"Back of the cue now!" The bouncer snapped causing Lacey to laugh at her friend's flirting attempts.

"Do you know he used to be a stripper?" Lacey asked the bouncer standing guard of access into P3. "I'm sure he could come out of retirement for a private performance if you let us in."

"Hey, don't sell me out," Drake moaned nudging her before looking at the bouncer. "It's true though and I was one of the best."

"Get to the back of the cue now before I stop you from getting in all together." The female bouncer replied not amused with Drake or Lacey.

"Actually, these two are with me." Quinn revealed as he appeared from out of the crowd playing hero to Lacey and Drake.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr Quinn," The bouncer blushed "Come on in."

Drake and Lacey followed Quinn into P3 which structure had kept the same over the year minus a few minor updates. It didn't take long for Lacey to notice Pan serving drinks behind the bar counter being kept quite busy, the club filled with customers and Bebe Rexha was playing I'm A Mess live on the stage.

"I sort of work here well sometimes anyway so if you need anything just give me a shout and I'll try my best to get it for you." Quinn said to Drake and Lacey as he found them a private booth within the club, the same booth reserved for family non-coincidentally.

"That's awful good of you, thanks." Lacey replied as her and Drake took their seats within the booth.

"Yeah thanks ever so much." Drake responded while rolling his eyes as Quinn smiled at them before walking away into the crowd leaving the two friends to it.

"Are you seriously huffing at him because the woman outside didn't fall for your not so subtle charms." Lacey laughed at her friend.

"It's my tantrum and I'll huff if I want to," Drake admitted before looking over at the bar counter and noticing Pan busy serving customer after customer. "You know I can't actually be your back up if you don't go over to the girl don't worry about me I'll be hitting the dance floor soon searching for a guy or girl maybe both."

"Okay," Lacey replied nervously while looking over at Pan. "I'll be back with lots of drink."

Pan was at her happiest behind the bar especially when it was at it's peak level of busy like that night on the reopening she was serving drink after drink which she much preferred to vanquishing demon after demon enjoying the moment of normality but before long she would soon find herself seeing normality less and less.

"I saw you walk in with Lacey and some guy how do you know her?" Pan asked Quinn in-between serving customers.

"It's my job to get to know everyone that's around my charges." Quinn replied as subtly as possible as he served another customer. "You should take a break soon and go see your brother he's in the back room waiting for you."

"Let me guess he's waiting to help me with my other job I am yet to find a way of quitting." Pan sighed while rolling her eyes as she finished serving a customer only to see Lacey walk over to her.

"Hey Pan." Lacey said as she stood in front of the bar counter.

"Hey, I've got to go to the back the now, but I promise I'll catch up with you in a bit." Pan replied rushing off before Lacey had a chance to respond.

"Yeah sure no bother." Lacey mumbled to herself while assuming she had just received the brush off.

"Trust me she's busy with work the last thing she'd mean to do is ignore you." Quinn reassured her while pouring two large vodkas and coke. "The grand reopening is stressful but the good kind this means a lot to her."

"Cheers." Lacey replied in shock as Quinn handed her two vodkas and coke. "I didn't even tell you my order."

"Just call me the perfect bartender my name's Quinn by the way." He said with a smile. "Consider all drinks tonight on the house."

"Thanks, you seem like a really nice guy which means you're of a rare breeding or your trying to get in my friend's pants either way I'm cool with it." Lacey admitted to him while grabbing the two glasses.

"I'm definitely a rare breed." Quinn laughed as Lacey walked away before mumbling to himself. "Well done Quinn with that kind of quick thinking you'll be an elder in no time."

"I don't get it Paul how are we supposed to be the charmed ones 2.0 last time I checked it was the power of three not the power of two?" Pan asked confused by Paul's confession after meeting him in the backroom.

"That's not strictly true there is technically another Halliwell out there." Paul admitted.

"Your son but that doesn't make any sense the charmed ones were sisters so 2.0 is brother sister and brother's son?" Pan responded trying to make sense of the revelation. "This is a lot to take in I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now."

"Well hopefully the two of you are both feeling like reuniting the power of three." Prue said with a smile as she appeared from out of nowhere once again.

"Really?" Pan asked her. "We haven't even seen Paul's son since he gave up him all those years ago and now, we're supposed to do what exactly?"

"The elders want us to meet him, activate his powers and then become the power of three." Paul explained clearly still reluctant to the plan.

"He's here in this very club tonight and it's not a coincidence you had a premonition about a demon attack happening here." Prue confessed. "I would've told you sooner but figure it was better till you actually got here."

"You mean my son is literally in this club right now?" Paul asked completely terrified by the notion of meeting his son for the first time. "I don't know if I'm ready to meet him not, yet this is all way too much."

"I can't guarantee you'd ever be ready to meet your son or that this is going to end well for anyone, but I can guarantee I'll be here by your side as always." Pan promised her brother as she placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know all this is incredibly hard and if I cold prevent it all for you I would." Prue admitted as she too placed her hand on Paul's shoulder. "Sadly, when it comes to life as a charmed one destiny doesn't tend to ask."

Drake and Lacey found themselves on their next round of drink sitting in the booth until the artist Bebe Rexha began playing her song I'm going to show you crazy which gets the two both of up off their feet immediately as they rush to the dance floor and begin dancing to the song with excitement while singing along to the song in the process before Drake noticed Quinn from the bar looking over at him so smiles his way and gets a smile back from him before he returned his attention back to Lacey.

"Okay I'm no longer huffy although I maybe ready to get a flirty soon." Drake shouted over the song.

"You always wind up flirty after a few drinks." Lacey joked as she too shouted over the song. "I need to make a call before I forget do you want to come outside with me?"

"No problem." Drake replied as the two began walking through the crowd and towards the club's back door at the same time Paul and Pan walked over to the bar counter to talk to Quinn.

"Why didn't you tell me who he was when you walked in with him?" Pan asked Quinn as she and Paul stood at the counter.

"Here I wanted to, but Prue said not to tell anyone and considering I'm highly terrified of her I decided to shut up and listen." Quinn replied.

"I suppose I get that." Pan sighed before looking around the crowd for a sign of her nephew. "Where is he anyway?"

Drake and Lacey stood outside in an alleyway next to the closed back door to the P3 club, Lacey having had just come off the phone following a quick check in call to her father/boss Eric Morgan.

"You seriously need to get your own place," Drake laughed. "Don't get me wrong I love daddy Morgan, but he needs to stop worrying about you so much."

"Yeah I know it's just I'm the only kid he talks to these days since well you know." Lacey reluctantly replied, the topic not being easy for either of them. "It's hard bringing it up that I'm ready to get my own place plus I'd be really worried about him if I did get my own place."

"I get it family means everything." Drake said with a sense of sadness before noticing a man shimmer his way into the alleyway leaving him completely shocked while Lacey was blissfully unaware.

Drake noticed the stranger summon an energy ball above his hand just before throwing at his and Lacey's directly and without a second's though he pushed Lacey out of the way making her crash into the bins as the energy ball came flying in his direction just for him to blink away out of sight before the energy ball managed to hit him and reappearing in the same spot as the energy ball hit a large garbage bin placed behind Drake.

"I guess the rumors are true about a Halliwell witch whose half demon." The man chuckled before summoning an energy ball above his hand. "I really don't like half breeds."

Pan and Paul rushed out of the back door instantly with Pan raises her hands towards the man's direction causing him to explode into pieces within second shocking Drake even further.

"Drake, are you okay?" Paul asked a clearly confused and shell-shocked Drake.


	2. Charmed Reborn: Part 2

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

"Drake, are you okay?" Paul asked his son in the middle of the alleyway in which Drake had just been attacked by a demon as Lacey lay spread on bin bags and Pan stood beside her brother.

"You literally just threw into trash there better be a damn good excuse." Lacey complained as a shocked Drake helped her back to her feet.

"There was a spider on you, so I had to move quickly." Drake lied to her; not sure she'd believe the truth.

"Well that is literally the only answer I would accept." Lacey admitted while clearly looking around for the supposed spider. "It's gone now right?"

"Yeah," Drake replied while looking over at Paul and Pan. "They helped me get rid of it."

"By the way Drake's the one scared of spiders not me." Lacey bluffed in embarrassment after noticing Pan and her brother Paul.

"Spiders give me the creeps too so it's all good." Pan laughed at Lacey's innocence.

"Oh, thank god," Lacey said while breathing a sigh of relief. "Because I was totally trying to pretend, I was brave right now, but spiders freak me the hell out."

"Do you want to go for that drink now?" Pan asked Lacey while Drake and Paul just stood there in silence.

"Yeah that sounds good," Lacey accepted before turning to ask Drake. "Are you coming in?"

"I'll be right there." He replied.

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that was a demon am I right?" Drake asked Paul as only the two of them now remained in the alleyway outside of P3.

"How do you know about demons already?" Paul wondered.

"This lady called Prue Halliwell visited me today and I just thought she was crazy but then she vanished into thin air and I thought I was crazy until I was literally just attacked by some magical ball of god knows what." Drake explained himself. "God, this is crazy!"

"The man who threw that magical ball is known as a lower level demon and the magical ball you were referring to are often referred to as energy balls of fire balls." Paul informed the struggling Drake.

"Demons have like levels?" Drake wondered. "Which level do I need to hit for a game over because I sure as hell don't like demons attacking me and my friends in the streets?"

"I know trust me none of us want to be attacked but it's part of the curse of being a Halliwell." Paul replied reluctantly trying to get his secret son on side.

"Prue said that I was part demon part witch and then that devil said the same. Do witches have levels too and if so, which level am I? Probably a beginner considering I'm literally just finding out about all this." Drake rambled on clearly trying to come to terms with the ordeal he had just went through. "Why am I even considering any of this?"

"I know this is a lot to take in…" Paul began to say.

"So, you and your sister are really my half siblings?" Drake butted in as he began to try and wrap his head around the magical madness, not realizing his supposed half-brother was his father.

"Yes." Paul lied, too scared to admit his truth.

"Well no offence to you both but I had a family and an amazing mother I'm not looking for a replacement family." Drake politely rejected him. "I know it's not you or your sister who gave me up but that's how I feel I'm sorry."

"I understand that but there's not much choice here none of us are safe without each other the demons will just keep coming but at least together we may actually stand a chance." Paul pleaded with him in an attempt for charmed to be reborn.

Pan and Lacey had found themselves back sitting in the same private booth that Drake and Lacey were earlier which was far from a coincidence considering that was the booth all Halliwell's reserved for themselves. Meanwhile the artist Bebe Rexha had begun playing her song meant to be on stage at the club.

"So how long have you known Drake for?" Pan asked Lacey, eager to learn as much about her nephew as possible.

"We met when we were just kids and just sort of clicked and we've been friends ever since." Lacey explained to her. "What about you? Have you got any friends here tonight for your grand reopening?"

"To be honest with you between work and family I just drifted apart from most of my friends from school." Pan answered with a saddened sigh, being a Halliwell never granted anyone much of a social life.

"Well I'm more than willing to be your friend anytime." Lacey said before laughing at her owns words, clearly embarrassed once again. "Oh my god I can't believe I just said that."

"You are something else Lacey Morgan." Pan responded with a smile as she kissed Lacey on the lips before noticing Drake coming into the crowd and heading towards the exit. "I'll be right back I promise."

Drake stormed out of the entrance to P3 eager to get away from the night in question to get away from the magic and the madness of it all and eager to go home and wish it all away but he wasn't quite down dealing with his newly found family at least not quite yet.

"If you don't stop with the running away, I'm going to have no choice but to freeze you." Pan warned him as the two of them made their way into the P3 parking lot which had nobody in sight but was packed with cars meaning they all must've been inside the club.

"Hold up so you can freeze things and blow them up. What else can you do?" Drake asked as he turned to face her, clearly intrigued by her powers.

"I'd love to tell you all about my powers and then all about your powers just come back inside and I'll tell you everything." Pan promised him.

"Look I get magic exists now I can't exactly deny what just happened before my very eyes, but I just want a normal life." Drake explain to the woman he believed was his biological half-sister.

"I get that trust me I do I've lost count of how many times I've wanted to have a normal life but I've been witch all my life that's kind of my purpose on this earth to help protect the innocent from the evil and it's your purpose to." Pan responded trying to convince him of the blessing of his destiny even if she wasn't always convinced of it herself.

"Listen I protect the innocent just fine within the law as a detective and I don't owe you or your brother anything just because we share the same blood." Drake made himself clear.

"We're not saying that you do Drake but you're safer with us." Pan pleaded with him. "We're the charmed ones."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Drake replied before continuing to walk away.

Drake walked down his apartment building corridor before reaching his door ready to escape from the night he had just witnessed only to walk in to find Quinn stood waiting for him in his living room with no idea how Quinn even got there.

"Let me guess you're a witch too and your power is unlocking locks." Drake said to Quinn as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm not a witch I'm a white lighter which is basically like a magical bodyguard." Quinn replied to him.

"So, witches get their own bodyguards then?" Drake as he walked over to his kitchen within the living room of his kitchen/living room open planned living area. "Today's already been long enough without white lighters added into the witch mix."

"I'm your white lighter and I'm Pan and Paul's," Quinn answered as Drake pulled out a bottle of rose wine from the fridge and started pouring himself some.

"The thing is I'm not going to be a witch it doesn't really fit into my life so I'm not going to need a bodyguard." Drake replied just before a demon shimmered into the room causing Quinn to orb over to Drake before orbing out of Drake's apartment just in time to avoid the demon that was clearly hunting Drake.

Quinn orbed Drake to the alleyway outside of Drake's apartment building both quickly losing footing as Drake fell to the ground with Quinn fall on top of Drake's body.

"Didn't you just say you didn't need a bodyguard?" Quinn laughed while still laying on top of Drake before the two men's eyes caught each other's with a sense of longing.

"I guess you're not too bad at your job." Drake replied before kissing Quinn.

Quinn pulled away from the kiss for a moment as the two looked at each other knowing what they were about to do was far from a good idea but also knowing they couldn't resist any longer as Quinn crashed his lips against Drake's while the couple began passionately kissing as they continued to lay on the ground.

Drake and Quinn continued kissing for several minutes their tongues crashing against each other's while their hands continued to wonder until Quinn suddenly pulled himself of Drake standing up on his feet in the process.

"I'm sorry I really shouldn't have kissed you back." Quinn apologised as Drake stood up to face him.

"Trust me when I say you have nothing to apologize for." Drake said with a sly smirk on his face having clearly just enjoyed himself with the white lighter.

"It's against the rules for anything to happen between us." Quinn revealed to a shocked Drake.

"Hold up so because you're my magical bodyguard and I'm a witch we're not allowed to kiss?" Drake asked him.

"Witches and white lighters are allowed to date nowadays but white lighters aren't allowed to be with demons or even half demons." Quinn admitted. "The elders strictly forbid it."

"Why do these elders get to make all the rules?" Drake wondered.

"Because they're my bosses." Quinn explained before changing the subject. "We should probably get you back to the Halliwell Manor you'll be much safer once you receive your powers."

"I've already told you this whole witch life is just not for me." Drake replied making it clear how he felt about becoming a witch.

Before Quinn had a chance to argue the point of him being safe the same demon shimmered into the alleyway proving his point for him as Quinn quickly grabbed Drake's arm and orbed out of the alleyway once again running from the demon hunting them.

"Look I'm sorry but I refuse to accept this destiny so please tell every both under and on top of this world to leave me alone." Drake told Quinn after the two of them orbed into the attic of the Halliwell Manor.

"The demons from the Underworld won't stop hunting you until your dead so your safest just accepting that this is your life now." Quinn pointed it out bluntly. "You need to decide whether you want to keep running till your dead or learn how to fight back."

Before Drake could respond the demon shimmered into the attic standing right in front of Drake who instantly side kicked the demon in the face causing the demon to fall to the floor instantly.

"Why don't you head straight back to hell and leave me alone already?" Drake shouted at the demon before the demon grabbed a hold of his leg and shimmered away with him leaving Quinn completely horrified.

Despite all the madness of this night Pan had managed to have a successful night with P3's grand reopening and had stayed behind with Paul to clean up the club as much as possible so the cleaners didn't have too much work on their hands in the morning.

"Well despite everything that went down tonight the club reopening was a great success." Paul said to his sister as he held open a bin bag while Pan put rubbish from surround tables and booths into it.

"Look I'm sure Drake will come around eventually this life is a lot for anyone to adjust to." Pan replied hoping to make her brother feel better following his first meeting with his long-lost son.

"I know but the thing is we don't have time to let him come around we need to restore the charmed ones as quickly as possible." Paul explained to her.

"Discovering you're a witch then meeting your adoptive father as well as a charmed conversation is more information than one person can comprehend in one night." Pan told her brother.

"Actually, I never told him that I was his dad." Paul reluctantly admitted.

"Okay," Pan sighed, clearly not too impressed with her brother not telling Drake everything. "What did you tell him?"

"I just let him believe I was his sibling." Paul revealed while tying up the bin bag after Pan finished picking up the rest of the rubbish. "A part of me wanted nothing more than to tell him I was his father and that not a single day had passed where I wish I never gave him up but then I realized if I told him then I'd have to admit I gave him up because he's part demon and the only reason I'm in his life now is because the elders are willing to overlook that fact in favour of bringing back the power of three."

"It's not like you had much choice Paul you were only trying to keep him safe." Pan said as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder attempting to comfort him.

Before Paul could respond to Pan Quinn orbed into the club instantly interrupting their brother sister moment by doing so.

"Okay don't kill me guys because I tried really hard to stop this happening, but a demon has taken Drake to the Underworld and we should probably get down there like right now before something happens to him." Quinn said frantically, worrying for Drake's life.

"The source is going to be very happy with me." The demon said as he shimmered into a cave within the Underworld while holding Drake tightly.

Drake wasted no time in head butting the demon before hitting with several punches across the face and kicking him once more to the ground before beginning to run off into the tunnels of the Underworld narrowly avoiding a fire ball that was thrown to him by the demon as the demon got back on his feet and began running after Drake.

"There's no escaping from here half breed." The demon shouted as he continued to chase Drake through the dark tunnels of the Underworld with flame torches on it's walls serving as their only light.

Drake continued running through the seemingly endless tunnels until finding himself within another cave in the Underworld only for the demon to shimmer in front of him blocking him from running any further.

Drake wasn't one to give up easily and quickly launched himself at the demon leading to the two fighting each other in which it quickly became clear Drake had the upper hand having had fight training from a young age from Lacey's father Eric not to mention all his police training.

After the demon was once again kicked to the ground he decided to use his powers against the not yet activated witch waving his hand and magically sending Drake flying across the cave his body hitting off the wall before slamming onto the ground as the demon rose back to his feet.

"I'm really going to enjoy killing you." The demon boasted as he summoned a fire ball above his hand only to be left shocked when Paul, Pan and Quinn orbed in front of them, Pan quickly raising her hands straight afterwards and exploding the demon and his ball of fire.

"I was kicking his ass until he cheated using his powers against me." Drake told the three of them as he raised back to his feet before beginning to look around the cave. "I get this placed is called the Underworld, but would it kill them to take some pride in their living quarters?"

"Funny thing about demons they're not particularly big on the whole decorating." Pan replied to him.

"I hope the whole kidnapping was enough to convince you you're safe with us than by yourself?" Paul asked Drake.

"I guess I should probably get those powers now I mean if these guys are going to fight dirty, I'd like to level the playing field." Drake admitted to them. "I'm not saying I'm ready for a welcoming a whole new family into my life, but I supposed for my own safety I'm willing to give things a try."

"Well I guess it's time for a hug." Pan said while grabbing a hold of Paul and dragging him with her as she walked over to Drake and forced the two men into a group hug.

The moment the three witches hugged each other a blue shining light appeared above them like the light that appeared the last time charmed was reborn.

"Charmed is finally reborn." Quinn said with an excited smile on his face.

The newly restored charmed ones Paul, Pan and Drake walked into the attic of the Halliwell Manor before walking over to the book of shadows which was placed on it's usual book-stand in front of the windows.

"I think I briefly seen that book before the whole demon taking me to the Underworld debacle." Drake said to Paul and Pan as the three of them walked over to stand behind the book of shadows. "What's so special about this book of shadows anyway?"

"The book of shadows is centuries old having been passed down from generation to generation of Halliwell witches' dating well back to our ancestor Melinda Warren." Paul explained to him. "This book holds all the information about spells, ingredients for potions, information about demons, witches and several other magical creatures and every Halliwell witch has contributed something to the book making that much more special."

"So, it's like a family grimoire." Drake said as he began scanning through the pages of the book of shadows noticing spells and ingredients for spells writing by Penny Halliwell, by Prue Halliwell, by Phoebe, Piper and Page and several more names before stopping at a page where a spell was written by Melinda Halliwell, the woman he believe to be his mother. "Melinda Halliwell isn't that?"

"Our mother yes." Pan lied while awkwardly looking at a guilty Paul as they shared a look of discomfort over lying to Drake.

"I see." Drake responded with a sense of discomfort before closing the book.

"How about we introduce you to your new witch power as you clearly have your demon power of blinking under some kind of control." Pan said to Drake, attempting to break the ice following some discomfort felt by all three of them. "Traditionally the third charmed one has the power of telekinesis however because you're something like a hybrid like Aunt Paige was I'm going to take a guess and say your power works with a little demonic twist like her power worked with a white lighter twist."

"A demonic twist that sounds interesting." Drake replied before going on to ask. "So, how does it work exactly?"

"Hold out your hand and call for something it doesn't matter what you're calling for just focus your mind on what your calling for as it should appear." Paul explained to him.

"Ice Cream!" Drake shouted while holding out his hands only for a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream to blink into his hands causing him to smile. "I could get used to this."

"I'm going to call it a night and head to bed." Pan said while placing a hand on Drake's shoulder before giving Paul a knowing look as she then turned to face Drake. "It was nice finally getting to meet you."

Pan wasted no time in rushing out of the attic clearly hoping for Paul to speak to his son and divulge the last remaining bit of information that Drake was yet to learn that Paul wasn't his half-brother, Paul was his father.

"I guess this means you're going to have to wait for another day." Drake said while speaking to the tub of ice cream causing Paul to laugh by doing so before Drake went on to ask. "Do you guys have a freezer?"

Suddenly a freezer blinked into the attic crashing into the ground with a loud bang much to Drake and Paul's surprise.

"Well we did." Paul laughed.

Pan walked down the attic stairs and into the first-floor hallway only to find Prue stood in the middle of the hallway clearly waiting for her.

"Well the power of three has been reborn but it's started out with a lie." Pan said to her. "Drake should really know the truth about his parents."

"I know that's how you feel and it's mostly how I feel but it's not up to us to decide that's in Paul's hands only." Prue told her.

"If he doesn't hear it from Paul it won't be long till he works out the truth for him self and then Charmed won't be staying reborn for long." Pan worried.

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to that's the way it always does whether we like it or not." Prue explained to her great-niece.


	3. Dancing with Demons: Part 1

Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.

15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.

Paul found himself frantically walking up and down the foyer of the Halliwell Manor late at night which had become a part of his routine for the last two weeks while Pan sat on the stairs completely exhausted with her head buried in a mug of coffee looking anything but pleased for being kept up especially for the fourteenth night in a row.

"Paul, we seriously need to stop doing this every night." Pan moaned as she took a huge sip from her coffee mug. "I miss sleep so much."

"I can't help it Penny I'm just not going to be able to sleep knowing he's out there living alone." Paul replied. "I wish he would stop being so bloody stubborn and just move in with us already."

"So, you're basically telling me I'm doomed and will never sleep again." Pan responded.

"You don't need to stay with me every night." Paul told her as he stopped walking and stood in front of his sister.

"If I don't stay up with you then there's nobody to calm you down and stop you from trying to kidnap the poor kid." Pan admitted rather bluntly.

"I know I've been acting like a paranoid mess recently," Paul replied as he sat down on the stairs next to his sister. "It's just this news about a new evil rising has really thrown me and I hate the fact he's out there alone."

"Quinn is there ever night making so he's safe I know it'd be easier for us all if Drake moved in, but we need to respect his boundaries, or we could lose him for good this time." Pan warned her brother.

"You guys should really think about trying to get some sleep." Quinn told them both as he orbed into the foyer.

"What took you so long to check in with us?" Paul asked his white lighter.

"If I'm being honest, I found it strange spying on him, so I just orbed into his apartment and was like hey either I spy on you or you let me make myself comfy and chill with you. Anyway, long story short we wound up having a movie marathon, I fell asleep on the couch and now he's off to make an early start on some case files at work." Quinn explained to Paul and Pan.

"That's it we're going to have to convince him to move in it's the only solution to all this madness." Paul declared causing both Pan and Quinn to roll their eyes at him before Pan finished the rest of her coffee and stood up causing Paul to ask her. "Where are you going?"

"To fill up my mug with more coffee or maybe alcohol depending on which irrational thought next crosses your mind." Pan replied before beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Do you think I'm being irrational?" Paul asked Quinn.

"Well there has only been a total of two demonic attacks over two weeks both of which were the first night you met him." Quinn said, politely trying to hint that Pan was right.

"That's two attacks too many the Underworld is clearly plotting something and he's all alone out there." Paul replied as he stood back up. "That's it I'm going to convince him to move in whether he likes it or not."

"I'm telling you I have never seen someone so scared of horror movies before." Drake laughed with Lacey as the two of them walked into the San Francisco Police Department building. "It's highly ironic considering his line of work."

"Quinn's a bartender I fail to see any irony." Lacey replied as the two of them continued to walk down a hallway.

"Drunk people can be scary especially when it comes to last call." Drake bluffed, clearly meaning Quinn's job as a white lighter and not a bartender.

"So, what inspired this little movie night anyway?" Lacey asked her friend. "Please tell me this is you finally getting back into the dating game because lord knows it's been a long dry spell."

"I can be friends with other people without wanting to get them into bed." Drake scoffed before changing the subject. "How are things with you and Pan anyway?"

"Well since you found out she's your long-lost sister things have taken a rather weird turn." Lacey admitted as the two of them began walking up a set of stairs.

"Hey, I went out with your brother which granted isn't the best example, but we got through that and we'll get through you and Pan." Drake replied as the two detectives continued to walk up the stairs. "I like Pan well as much as one person can like a sister, they only learned existed a couple of weeks ago and I think you should just ignore recent reveals and follow your feelings."

"I'll give things a shot with Pan when you finally get yourself a love life." Lacey told him as they reached the top of the stairs and began walking down another hallway.

"Quinn and I are just friends," Drake claimed before crashing into a tall brown-haired male stranger, neither of them looking where they were going.

"I'm so sorry," The stranger apologised. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay I was too busy talking myself to pay attention." Drake replied with a flirtatious smile clearly liking the look of this handsome stranger.

"Maybe I could take you for a drink sometime to apologize properly." The stranger suggested to Drake while Lacey stood there looking unimpressed with the two of them.

"Do you often ask people out in a police station?" Drake asked clearly flirting back with the stranger.

"No, I don't but then again I don't see people that look as good as you every day." The stranger continued to flirt making Drake let out a nervous laugh while Lacey rolled her eyes over the cheesiness of the pick-up line.

"Well I'm always down for a drink or too." Drake replied before pulling out his card and handing it to Dante. "Here's my number."

"Great," The stranger replied as he took the card and quickly read it before going on to say. "My name's Ash Anderson I look forward to calling you Drake Black."

"I look forward to answering that call Ash Anderson." Drake admitted before Ash began to walk away as he looked at Lacey finally noticing her disapproval.

"I don't think Quinn will be too impressed you're about to go on a date with someone that's not him." Lacey said clearly disapproving of Ash Anderson.

"For the last time Quinn and I are just friends." Drake said with a sigh.

Paul was busy working away on his computer sitting at his desk within his office at Stevens and Summers Law firm when Drake suddenly blinked into the room luckily Paul had been keeping his office door shut recently following Quinn's constant orbing into his office.

"Not that it's not good to see you Drake but you should probably make sure you didn't blink in here when I had client." Paul told him. "A text would suffice."

"I'll start sending texts before dropping in when you start sending texts before getting Quinn to stalk me." Drake replied bluntly.

"I had a feeling you'd bring that up at some point," Paul said as he stood up from his chair. "It's Quinn's job to keep an eye on all his charges he's merely just doing his job with a little nudge from me."

"I get there's some evil rising within the Underworld and I also get how that makes all three of us targets for all things demonic but I know how to handle myself I deal with danger everyday being a cop and you wouldn't believe how handy being able to handle myself was with folk got handsy during my stripper days." Drake revealed to him.

"Hold up you used to be a stripper?" Paul asked in shock by his secret son's revelation.

"My point is I've been taking care of myself for a long time and I don't need white lighters stalking me." Drake explained. "If I do wind up needing Quinn, he's only ever one shout away."

"Human dangers are nothing compared to demons and you're still new to all of this I just don't believe you're ever going to be truly safe until you agree to move in with us." Paul replied, once again pushing for Drake to move into the Halliwell Manor.

"Look I get that my life is more dangerous these days now that I'm a charmed one but I refuse to live in fear or to move in with two people I didn't even know two weeks ago to appease your concerns." Drake made himself clear. "I've agreed to the witch duties but if you keep forcing my hand on the family front, I'll need to start reconsidering everything."

"What does that mean?" Paul asked, fearing Drake's response.

"It means I had a family a family that didn't ditch me a family that loved me no matter what and I'm not being strong handed into being a part of another family that I quite frankly don't want to be a part of." Drake harshly admitted.

Pan was busy taking stock of the club's supplies writing into a large black book behind the counter of P3 when her phone which was placed on the counter next to her began to ring making her placed the book on the counter as she looked over at her phone to see it was Lacey calling.

"Hi," Pan said after answering the phone eagerly. "I didn't expect to be hearing from you but I'm glad I am."

"I'm not going to lie finding out you were my best friend's long-lost sister threw me." Lacey replied from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah it was a huge shock for us all a shock we're all still trying to come to terms with." Pan admitted.

"I can only imagine how much all this has your all spiraling I know Drake's definitely struggling to adjust to it all." Lacey revealed before going on to say. "I actually called because I was wondering if you fancied going out tonight? I totally get if things are too weird now."

"I'd love to go out with you." Pan responded while smiling from ear to ear before noticing Quinn orbing into the club. "I've got to go now that's the bar staff just walked in but text me the details and I'll see you tonight."

"Was that Lacey?" Quinn asked with excitement after Pan hung up the phone and placed it back on to the bar counter. "I'm so glad you're giving things a shot with her she's a lovely woman and I just love a good love story."

"Yeah well don't be marrying me off anytime soon it's only a date and probably the last date if I run off again." Pan admitted to her white lighter.

"I've just had word from the elders that a new source of all evil has been crowned in the Underworld." Quinn revealed much to Pan's shock.

"So, that was clearly the new evil which was rising." Pan replied with a worried look on her face. "Drake's only just coming into his powers and we've only just became the charmed ones we are far from ready to take on the source of all evil."

"Well this new source hasn't seemed to make any attacks yet and we're still trying to work out who the new source is but it would be safe to assume whoever it is will be making you, Paul and Drake their number one targets." Quinn admitted.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" Pan asked, eager for some advice from her friend.

"Well we need to crack down on Drake's training he's come pretty far already in a short space of time but we need him to get even further and as for Paul's suggestion about Drake moving in well I'm beginning to think that's a really good idea." Quinn explained to her charge.

"So, Paul's paranoia really has been justified all this time makes sense his intuition would be on point when he's the Halliwell with premonitions." Pan responded. "Drake's not going to move in with us he maybe coming around to the idea of being a charmed one but the family part's going to take more time than what we have."

"Drake's had a rough life and that makes things complicated when it comes to family matters so it's only normal he'd take some time to accept you and Paul and it sure doesn't help that Drake doesn't know the full truth." Quinn said honestly.

"Yeah I was really hoping Paul would've told him the truth I hate having to lie to him." Pan revealed.

"I'll give it another shot trying to persuade him to move in but he's very stubborn so it could get tricky." Quinn told her.

"He gets his stubbornness from his father." Pan scoffed.

"So, you actually bit the bullet and finally asked Pan out for another date." Drake said to Lacey with a smile on his face as the two of them sat in their cop car with Drake in the driving seat and Lacey in the passenger as they were on their break drinking coffees.

"As long as she doesn't blow me off again or find anymore skeletons in her closet this may be a successful date." Lacey replied as she took a drink from her coffee.

"Everybody has skeletons in their closets Lacey I mean you've not exactly dropped the fact that your brother is in prison and that's because it's your business." Drake explained to his best friend. "You're not supposed to know everything about a person after a few dates don't put so much stress into it and I'm sure you will both be fine."

Drake and Lacey's conversation was interrupted when his phone sent him notification of a text and so he pulled out his phone from his jacket to read a text which said "Dinner tonight? It's Ash by the way."

"Well that Ash guy is certainly keen." Drake stated with a nervous laugh.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Lacey asked her best-friend.

"Yeah I suppose it is." Drake replied unconvincingly.

"It's probably case of the right interest from the wrong guy," Lacey said as she noticed from out of her car window that Quinn was standing in the street in front of them and nudged Drake to have a look. "Maybe the right guy is right in front of you."

"Hey how's your day going?" Quinn asked Drake as Drake walked over to him on the streets of San Francisco as Lacey remained in her car eagerly watching the two of them.

"I've just had it out with Paul about spying on me can't anyone respect my boundaries?" Drake moaned.

"This isn't a case of boundaries of privacy it's a case of safety things are getting even more dangerous and I'm afraid as your white lighter I'm going to insist that you move into the Halliwell Manor." Quinn replied. "Please?"

"Nobody seems to give a damn about what I want you all just want me to follow your rules but to hell with hell, to hell with you and to hell with the lot of you." Drake snapped having had way too much for one day of being a charmed one.

"We're not trying to be bossy or force you into following our rules we're just trying to keep you safe." Quinn pleaded with him.

"I've spent a long time keeping myself safe and I'd say I've done a good job of it." Drake responded. "I don't need you or Paul patronizing me all the time I'm a grown man and I follow nobody's rules but my own."

"I understand that but..." Quinn began to say.

"I'm done!" Drake butted in before storming off towards the car in which Lacey was sitting in much to Quinn's dismay.

"Already hitting the drink I'm guessing today's been a hard one." Pan said to her brother Paul as she walked into the dining area of the Halliwell Manor to see Paul sat at the table drinking a glass of whisky.

"Drake came by my office today and made it pretty damn clear he's not my biggest fan right now." Paul revealed as he took another drink from his glass. "Maybe I should start laying off him about moving in."

"Actually, I agree with your previous stance we definitely need to convince Drake to move in with us." Pan replied as Paul finished his drink.

"Why are you suddenly on my side?" Paul asked as he placed his glass on the table. "This can't be good."

"Quinn told me there's a new source of all evil so I'm on side with making Drake move in with us because frankly the though of a new source terrifies me." Pan admitted to her older brother.

"I knew the Underworld was up to something I just wasn't sure what." Paul said while in shock by Pan's admission. "Do the elders have any idea who the new source is?"

"They have no idea as of yet but let's face it we'll all find out soon enough." Pan responded as she turned around and started walking towards the stairs.

"Are you heading to the book of shadows?" Paul asked as he stood up and began walking with Pan into the foyer.

"No, I'm going to get ready for a date tonight." Pan revealed as the two of them stopped at the bottom of the stairs within the foyer.

"We should probably focus on convincing Drake to move in first." Paul told his younger sister.

"Yeah I figure you and Quinn could handle that tonight and if it doesn't go to plan, I'll give it a shot tomorrow when I've got time." Pan replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry that protecting my son from the source of all freaking evil isn't as important as your love life." Paul snapped.

"Let me make myself clear dear brother I'm not going to be made to feel guilty over trying to fit some happiness into this exhausting life we live." Pan snapped back. "Sure, I know this date isn't the best timing, but something is always going down and there'll never be any good timing."

"I'm sorry," Paul apologized, realizing he was in the wrong for snapping at his sister. "What I said wasn't fair I know you need to have outside of all of this."

"You're right it wasn't fair," Pan replied with an exhausted sigh before going on to say. "It's also not fair that we're still lying to Drake everyday that we see him and yet we're all trying to force his hand into trusting us. You should've have lied to him."

"I was stupid and careless and so beyond terrified that he'd wind up hating me like he does anyways." Paul admitted.

"He doesn't hate you he's just trying to adjust to all this I mean we still have troubling with this life, and we've known about it a lot longer than he has." Pan said as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, trying to reassure him. "Look if you and Quinn can't manage to convince him get Quinn to come and get me but only if things don't go to plan."

"Thanks Pan, I love you." Paul replied.

"I love you too but you're a never-ending pain in my ass." Pan admitted.

Paul walked into the kitchen of the Halliwell family home holding his empty glass preparing to refill it with some whisky when suddenly he was hit by a premonition, the shock of the premonition causing him to drop his glass, the glass smashing into pieces upon hitting the ground.

Paul sees Drake and Ash walk into an alleyway together in his premonition before Drake is left looking horrified when Ash's eyes went completely black ending Paul's premonition just in time for Quinn to orb into the kitchen.

"You have premonition face, what did you see?" His white lighter asked him.

"I saw a demon attacking Drake," Paul said with a sense of dread on his face. "I need you to orb over there right now while I get to work on making some potions."

"Shouldn't I get Pan also? I mean she does have the most explosive powers so to speak." Quinn suggested to the eldest Halliwell witch.

"It didn't look like a particularly powerful demon we'll only involve her if we wind up needing her." Paul told Quinn.

"I guess you got a lecture about her having a social life again." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah," Paul admitted. "Now please go and check up on Drake."

"Remind me again why we've met up before going on our dates?" Lacey asked Drake while the two stood in Drake's kitchen, each of them holding a glass of white wine.

"Because we both get extremely nervous and have to have booze before attempting to come across charming." Drake admitted to his best-friend.

"Now I understand," Lacey laughed before taking a drink of her wine. "So, what's the deal with your long-lost family? I mean you clearly like Pan or else you wouldn't be pushing me to go out with her unless you're just desperate to get rid of."

"Their hard work to be honest it's just too much for me I mean I like Pan and I don't hate Paul but they're just too much." Drake revealed. "I haven't got close to anyone new since my parents died and I don't want to dishonor their memory by accepting this new family into my life."

"Your parents would never want you to reject a chance of having family again and you wouldn't be replacing them by getting to know where you came from." Lacey replied to her best-friend. "If anything, they'd be relieved that there's people out there trying so hard to be part of your life."

"They have a really strong sibling bond together I'm just this half brother their mother threw away I'm nothing like either of them. I don't want to push myself to let them in just to get hurt again." Drake said honestly as tears began falling down his cheeks before he started to dry his own eyes.

"Okay let's cut this pity party right now I know you went through some horrible stuff because I was there by your side for every single storm that came your way and despite it all your still an amazing person who they'd both be lucky to get to know." Lacey told Drake as she finished her glass of wine. "You don't know if you're anything like Paul or Pan until you actually get to know them."

"They're trying to push me into moving in with them." Drake revealed as he finished off his own glass of wine.

"Well clearly they like you but maybe too much that's a big ask after only two weeks." Lacey admitted to Drake as they both placed their empty glasses on the kitchen counter. "Even if it wasn't so bloody soon, you're hardly the sharing type."

"Hey, I can share when I want to." Drake said, defending himself.

"Please you were a spoiled child and that's hard to hide." Lacey replied.

"Well you're looking to die for." Ash said with a flirtatious smirk the minute Drake opened the apartment door to him only to walk in to see Lacey stood at the kitchen counter with a fresh glass of wine in her hand.

"Seriously you need to stop with the cheese." Lacey told Ash before taking a drink of her wine.

"Never mind my friend she's always got her foot in her mouth." Drake apologised to Ash. "Shall we get going before she winds up putting you off me."

"That's not possible." Ash replied with charm.

"Sleazy." Lacey mumbled into her glass of wine while taking another drink.

"Are you okay to lock up?" Drake asked Lacey.

"Yeah I'll lock up but don't forget your gun Drake." Lacey replied to Drake, attempting to make Ash feel uncomfortable.

"She's just kidding," Drake said as he laughed awkwardly while opening his front door.

"No, she's not," Lacey shouted as Drake and Ash walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind them. "Have him home by eleven!"

Lacey finished the rest of her wine before placing the empty glass on the kitchen counter as she turned around and opened the fridge in search of more wine having her back to Quinn as he orbed into Drake's apartment.

"Oh, hey Lacey!" Quinn said to her, clearly surprised to see her there.

"Did you just let yourself in?" She asked him after closing the fridge and walking over to her glass while holding another bottle of wine. "You should probably knock before walking into places."

"Quinn normally doesn't mind me walking in." Quinn replied to her.

"That was probably before you wound him up today I'm not a lip reader so I have no idea what that argument was about but I know you wound him up which means you wound me up." Lacey told him as she poured white wine into her glass. "I'm hoping you're here to apologize although you've literally just missed him. How didn't you see him in the hallway?"

"I'm not sure he must've taken the elevator whereas I took the stairs." Quinn lied.

"The elevator's been broken for a week." Lacey replied while taking a drink of her wine, clearly becoming suspicious of the white lighter.

"Where has he gone?" Quinn asked Lacey hoping to avoid how she just caught him out on a lie.

"You don't fool me for a second Jason Quinn." Lacey stated. "You've clearly seen him with a hot guy knew I'd be here and came to me for the gossip."

"You know me so well can tell you're a detective." Quinn replied with a nervous laugh, happy to not have been caught out.

"I'm not into guys but if I were into guys, he'd be top of the list." Lacey revealed to Quinn knowing it would make him jealous. "I guess you missed your shot with him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

"Come on Quinn it's obvious you're into him," Lacey told him as she placed her wine glass back on to the counter. "And until today it was obvious, he was into you until you messed up but I'm sure if you act quick you could win him back. I have a feeling he only went on this date because you pissed him off today."

"Drake and I are just friends." Quinn lied unconvincingly as he tried to hide his growing feelings for his charge.

"Well that's all use is ever going to be if you keep that up." Lacey said honestly.

"Where did Drake go with this allegedly hot guy?" Quinn wondered.

"See now that's the attitude I've been waiting to see." Lacey replied with excitement in her voice. "I'll go get my phone and text him not letting on I'm asking for you and then you can go get your man."

Drake found himself having a great time while out for dinner with Ash in a little San Francisco restaurant called Quake as they sat at a table placed opposite each other while the two of them were drinking wine.

"So, what's the deal with you and you're cop friend?" Ash asked him.

"I've known her since I was kid we became best friends, we lived on the same street and I used to go out with her brother so we have a lot of history together not to mention my boss at SFPD is her dad." Drake revealed to him.

"I'm guessing she's still hoping you reunite with her brother and that's why she doesn't like me." Ash replied.

"Oh god no that would never happen for so many reasons and she wouldn't want it to happen either." Drake admitted. "That's in the past and I'm only looking forward from now on."

"That's what I like to hear." Ash responded as he placed his hand on Drake's causing Drake to smile at the man, he had no idea was a demon.

"What do you do for work? I mean it's only fair you tell me considering you literally met me in my workplace." Drake asked Ash after removing his hand from his and taking another drink.

"I'm like a personal assistant to a very fiery boss the woman is forever keeping me on my toes but at least I can say I'm never bored." Ash admitted before taking a drink of his wine. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Seriously that line was cheesy for me and I love cheesy lines." Drake responded with a laugh.

"Forgive me for trying to impress you as much as possible." Ash said as he once again smiled at the charmed detective.

"It doesn't take much to impress me just cut the cheese and be yourself." Drake told him.

"I have a feeling you're going to be hard work." Ash replied as he touched Drake's hand once more. "It's a good thing I like a challenge."

Drake and Ash look into each other's eyes with a sense of intensity that could only come from two people wanting each other until their longing glaze was interrupted when Drake noticed Celine Dion herself coming to the stage of the dance-floor within the renovated restaurant as the singer began to sing her song Ashes.

"Is this the part where you ask me to dance?" Drake asked his date, pretending not to want to dance to the song.

"Please humor me, will you?" Ash requested as he stood up from his chair and held out his hand which Drake then grabbed.

Drake and Ash wasted no time in walking over to the dance-floor not noticing Quinn orbing himself outside of the restaurant window as Drake and his handsome date began dancing to Celine's performance while not stopping once from looking into each other's eyes as Quinn continued to spy looking more and more hurt by what he was spying on.

Lacey walked into P3 surprised to find the place completely empty except for Pan standing behind the bar counter making her smile instantly as she walked over to her date and sat down at the bar.

"Did you really close this entire club just for me?" Lacey asked the Halliwell witch.

"I figured with all the things that have got in our way lately I didn't want anything distracting us tonight." Pan admitted as she pulled out a bottle of wine from under the counter along with two wine glasses and began pouring herself and Lacey a drink.

"Well consider me impressed." Lacey replied with a smile which made Pan smile in response.

"I know with the club opening and the whole Drake situation that things have got complicated, but I want to try and uncomplicate things between us." Pan revealed to Lacey as she handed her a drink.

"Learning the girl, I like is my best friend's long-lost sister was definitely a cure ball." Lacey admitted causing Pan's face to light up.

"So, you still like me then?" Pan asked with an awkward smile on her face.

"I suppose I do yes." Lacey responded before Pan leaned over the counter and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I like you too." Pan replied.

"So, did you warn Drake about my premonition?" Paul asked Quinn after Quinn orbed into the kitchen where Paul was busy making a potion.

"He was kind of busy with his date I didn't want to interrupt until I got you." Quinn revealed to the eldest Halliwell witch. "I'm hoping this date was the demon so we should probably get a move on."

"You mean guessing not hoping right?" Paul said, believing he was correcting the white lighter.

"Yeah that's what I meant." Quinn lied.

"Was the date male or female because the demon was a male?" Paul questioned him.

"It was a male so we definitely should get going right now." Quinn urged Paul. "Let's get to vanquishing this son of a bitch already."

"Okay well you seem a little more keen than normal, but I like your attitude." Paul replied.

"I must admit I never would've taken you for much of a dancer." Ash told Drake as they were now sitting back at their table smiling away at each other while Celine Dion started singing flying on my own.

"If you must know before I was a detective I used to strip and I'm not ashamed of it either because I was bloody good." Drake boasted.

"Well all I've got to say is I'm going to need to see proof sometime." Ash replied to him.

"Keep playing your cards right and you soon will." Drake said flirtatiously.

"I don't know if you like to..." Ash began to say.

"Your place or mine?" Drake asked finishing the sentence for him.


	4. Dancing with Demons: Part 2

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

"This was definitely more than worth the wait." Lacey proclaimed in-between kissing Pan, the two of them sitting within the family booth in an empty P3.

"I couldn't agree more." Pan replied as she began kissing Lacey's neck.

"I'm just glad there's no secrets between us now I know about Drake being your long-lost brother." Lacey admitted causing Pan to stop kissing her.

"As family dramas go that was particularly large," Pan responded with a nervous laugh. "But every family has their secrets."

"Yeah well I'm just glad we got past the most shocking revelation already." Lacey claimed not knowing the irony in what she was saying.

"Sure." Pan lied as she stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Lacey wondered.

"I'll just go get us some drinks." Pan said as she rushed off towards the bar.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked Ash after Ash pulled away from their make out session while the two were standing in the same alleyway from Paul's earlier premonition.

"There's something I should probably admit." Ash revealed before turning his eyes jet black for a moment leaving Drake horrified.

"You've got to be kidding me my first date in forever and you're a bloody demon." Drake snapped at him. "What kind of sick joke are you playing here?"

"No, I just didn't want there to be any lies between us Drake." The recently announced demon claimed.

"Yeah well you picked the wrong dam witch." Drake stated as he went to punch Ash only for Ash to blink out of sight blinking back into the same place after Drake's punched the thin air.

"I don't want to fight you Drake that's not why I'm here." Ash revealed to a non-believing Drake.

Before Drake and Ash could finish their conversation, they were interrupted by two demons shimmering into the alleyway, one male and one female, the female instantly forming a fireball above her hand upon arrival.

"Fire things." Drake shouted making the fireball blink out of existence before waving his hand making the fireball blink bank into existence and charging towards the female demon before hitting her and causing her to go up in flames before exploding.

Ash then summoned an energy ball above his own hand before launching at the male demon who quickly caught on flames before exploding much to Drake's surprise that a demon just helped him vanquish another demon.

"Did you really just say fire things?" Ash laughed at the Halliwell hybrid.

"It worked didn't it?" Drake snapped at his demon date. "What the hell is your game?"

"I'm not playing any games Drake." Ash replied.

"Then what do you want?" Drake wondered before Ash placed a kiss on his lips once more.

"You!" Ash admitted before blinking away just in time to miss Paul and Quinn who orbed into the alleyway just seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Paul instantly asked Drake. "I had a premonition that a demon attacked you."

"Well your premonition was off it was three demons but don't worry I handled them solo." Drake revealed to them both.

"Consider me impressed." Paul replied with a smile, clearly proud of his son's survival instincts. "Maybe my premonition wasn't supposed to make me save you after all maybe it was to make me realize your more than capable of saving yourself."

"Does that mean you're going to stop hounding me to live with you guys?" Drake asked the man he believed to be his brother.

"I promise to not push you into moving in with us as long as you still feel safe living by yourself." Paul agreed. "But I'd love for you to visit on non-charmed related days too I'm a great cook."

"I can do dinners I'm a crap cook but I do love to eat." Drake laughed.

"Hold up does this mean we're not pushing the moving in?" Quinn asked Paul, clearly shocked by his sudden turnaround. "Who even are you right now?"

Drake walked into his apartment to find Lacey sat on his couch looking excited by his return from his date clearly wanting to spill the beans about her own date with the woman who he believed to be his long-lost half-sister.

"I guess your date went well this time around then?" Drake asked while closing his apartment door and walking towards Lacey.

"It actually went really well I'm glad you convinced me to give things another shot with Pan." Lacey replied as Drake sat down next to her on the couch. "How did your date go anyway?"

"The guy turned out to be a complete bore and the entire night was an entire snooze." Drake lied.

"So, it was just you and him then?" Lacey asked, wondering if Quinn showed up.

"Last time I checked dates consist of two people well at least the kind of dates I normally go on." Drake revealed.

"Boo!" Lacey moaned. "I went out of my way to stop here before heading home for you to tell me your date was a bore."

"Please," Drake laughed as he too stood up. "You came here to boast about your date getting info was just the cherry on top."

"You have a point there." Lacey smiled before going on to reveal. "I best be getting home you get yourself a nice long boring sleep and I'll see you at work."

"So, is Drake moving in or is it my turn to try convincing him?" Pan asked while sitting on the sofa in the living room of the Halliwell Manor after Quinn orbed into the room with Paul by his side.

"We didn't even try convincing him instead Paul promised to stop asking him." Quinn revealed, clearly annoyed by Paul's decision as Paul walked over to Pan and sat down next to his sister.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Pan asked her older brother. "Last time I checked there's still a new source of all evil out there and we're all still very much in danger."

"I think I need to tell Drake the truth." Paul admitted much to Pan and Quinn's surprise, leaving them both speechless. "You guys were right it's not fair letting him get closer to us all just for us to keep lying to him."

"Are you sure?" Pan asked him. "I mean I didn't want to lie to him in the first place, but this isn't exactly a revelation you just randomly drop on someone who you've been claiming to be his brother for the last two weeks."

"I know and he's probably never going to trust me again after this, but I just can't keep lying to him anymore." Paul revealed to them both as Quinn sat down on the couch next to the two siblings.

"I think it's a good idea Paul even if it's going to be tough." Quinn told the eldest Halliwell sibling. "Truth can only bring use closer together even if at first it doesn't feel like it."

"We've got you no matter how hard things get." Pan promised her brother.

"I guess you've came here for round two." Drake said while pouring himself a glass of white win in his kitchen after Ash blinked into his apartment.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you." Ash replied. "I'd never want to hurt you."

"Then as a demon you're pretty much a failure." Drake snapped at him while taking a drink from his wine before placing down on the kitchen counter.

"Demons aren't just evil, and witches aren't all good the world's a lot more complicated than that Drake although I suppose you would know being part demon and part witch." Ash revealed as he began walking closer towards Drake.

"Just tell me what you want from me." Drake demanded as Ash was now standing just a mere step away from him.

"The same thing you want from me the only reason you're not kicking me out right now." Ash admitted with a knowing smile as he looked deeply into Drake's eyes.

"I'm a good person." Drake told him as he found himself struggling to resist the demon in his kitchen.

"I know exactly who you are Drake Black." Ash claimed as he placed his hands-on Drake's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

The two men began passionately kissing each other before Ash began tearing at Drake's t-shirt revealing Drake's bare chest and threw him onto the kitchen counter as Ash pulled his own t-shirt off revealing his equally impressive chest in the process before starting to undo Drake's trousers.

"Someone's up far too early and for once you can't blame me." Paul said as he walked into the attic of his family home early hours in the morning to see his younger sister scanning through the pages of the book of shadows.

"Yeah well considering whether or not to cast a spell on the woman you've only had two dates with kind of keeps you up all night." Pan revealed as she stopped looking through the book and let out a loud sigh.

"It wouldn't be the first time we've cast a spell on humans." Paul admitted as he walked over towards his sister. "What kind of spell are you wanting to cast?"

"Just a little truth spell that she won't even remember afterwards." Pan replied as she received a hug from her brother.

"I think we should both do this spell." Paul suggested as he continued to hug his sister.

"Getting second thoughts about how Drake might handle the truth?" Pan asked her brother as they broke off their hug. "Because this spell is perfect for testing the water and I'm not just saying that to justify my own spell-casting."

"I agree," Paul replied while flipping through the pages of the book before stopping at the truth spell. "Here goes nothing."

"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed. From now until it's now again, after which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house will hear the truth from other's mouths." Paul and Pan chanting, casting their truth spell.

Several hours later and Drake and Ash had found themselves asleep in Drake's bed both completely naked except for the bed-sheets which were covering them when they were suddenly awakened by a large knocking on Drake's apartment door.

"Oh, shit!" Drake whispered to Ash. "What time is it?"

"Not sure kind of lost track in time after the third time." Ash replied before kissing Drake on the lips and beginning to climb on top of him.

"Drake, it's Paul we need to talk." Paul shouting from outside Drake's apartment instantly killing the demon by doing so Ash threw himself off Drake and back onto the bed.

"Well things just got super awkward." Ash laughed while Drake looked at him clearly unimpressed that Ash was finding humor in this situation.

"Okay you need to go," Drake urged him before climbing out of bed and shouting. "Clothes."

Before Drake was fully out of bed clothes had blinked onto his body making him fully dressed by the time he stood up.

"I'm beginning to think you're ashamed of me Mr Black." Ash said to Drake while remaining in bed.

"Of course, I'm ashamed of you." Drake admitted as he opened his bedroom door. "Now blink the hell out of here."

"Only if you agree to see me again." Ash replied with a flirtatious smile.

"If it'll get you to go then yes, now go!" Drake demanded before Ash blinked away out of sight and out of his bed.

Drake rushed out of his bedroom and into the living room/kitchen combo before making his way to his front door and opening it.

"Please tell me you're now back to stalking me already." Drake said to Paul.

"Actually, I thought we could talk before you went to work," Paul replied as he let himself into Drake's apartment. "It's about your biological parents."

"We've had this talk my mum's your mum who was a witch but is now dead and my dad is a demon she had a one-night stand with." Drake told Paul as he shut his apartment door.

"That's not the truth," Paul said reluctantly. "Melinda Halliwell isn't your mother she's your grandmother."

"Hold up if she's my grandmother then who the hell…" Drake began to guess.

"I'm your father." Paul finally admitted.

"Hey so what was the big emergency?" Lacey asked after Pan opened the front door of the Halliwell Manor to her before letting herself in.

"There's something I need to tell you." Pan admitted as she closed the front door, the both now standing in the foyer. "There's something pretty big about me that you don't know."

"I know everything about you," Lacey revealed before pausing, clearly confused. "Why did I just say that?"

"Wait, what do you know about me?" Pan asked her, eager to know.

"Just that you're a witch your older brother Paul is also a witch and Drake is a half demon half witch hybrid who is most definitely not your or Paul's brother." Lacey admitted all shocking them both by her confessions.

"You told me you're my brother why would you tell me that and now tell me that you're really my dad." Drake said in shock by Paul's revelation as the two of them stood in the living room of Drake's apartment. "How could you lie to me for weeks when you knew damn fine, I was already having trouble letting you guys in?"

"I honestly don't know Drake I just panicked." Paul admitted. "I guess in my head I was just trying to protect you."

"You abandoned me without looking back once because I was part demon." Drake snapped at him. "None of what you have done has been about protecting me."

"I never cared about you being part demon the only reason I gave you away was to keep you safe." Paul revealed to his son.

"My life has been far from safe and I could've done with some powers to help me out over the years, but you took that from me." Drake replied, clearly furious with Paul. "I don't give a damn if you're my long-lost brother or my biological father I'm done being a charmed one and I'm done with you!"

"Please don't say that Drake there hasn't been a day that's went by where I didn't think about you." Paul pleaded as tears began forming in his eyes. "I never stopped wondering who was there as you took your first steps, who'd read you stories at night to help you sleep or who'd get to watch you grow into the incredible person you are today."

"The only reason you're in my life right now is because we're the charmed ones." Drake claimed as tears also began forming in his eyes. "Would you even have come looking for me if it wasn't for that reason?"

"No," Paul admitted as tears began falling down his cheeks.

"I'm guessing by my recent admissions you've cast some kind of truth spell." Lacey guessed as her and Pan remained in the foyer of the Halliwell Manor.

"Are you a demon?" Pan asked her.

"No, I'm human." Lacey admitted.

"What do you know about Drake?" Pan questioned her while still in shock that she had been lied to all this time.

"I know Drake's the son of a witch and a demon and I know he's not Melinda Halliwell's son because he's either your or Paul's son which makes total sense to why you've both been pushing him to move in with use." Lacey confessed to a stunned Pan. "I also know that my brother is innocent of killing Drake's parent even though I can't reveal that to anyone and my brother Jake resides in jail for a crime he didn't commit and I know that for some reason the source of all evil wants Drake."

"Who do you work for?" Pan asked as tears began forming in her eyes as she struggled to adjust to the reveal of Lacey's betrayal. "What do you want from us?"

"All I want it to protect Drake that's all I've ever wanted." Lacey answered honestly while clearly hurt to see Pan in pain.

"Protect him from what?" Pan cried.

"From his mother." Lacey revealed, shocking Pan once more.

"You have to know if I had any other choice then I never would've given you up Drake." Paul revealed to Drake as the two of them were still stood in Drake's apartment both clearly emotional by Paul's admission as tears fell from both father and son's eyes.

"I don't believe you." Drake cried. "I'm never going to believe you again."

"I have loved you since the day you were born I never knew it was possible to love somebody so much and I never gave a dam about you being half demon because you were always 100% my son." Paul told him as they both continued to cry.

"Then why didn't you tell me all this two weeks ago?" Drake asked as his voice began to break.

"I thought you would reject me." Paul admitted.

"You mean like you rejected me when you gave me away." Drake replied, clearly heartbroken.

"Drake I had no choice back then." Paul said trying to convince Drake he was telling the truth.

"I don't want to hear from you ever again, I want you to leave right now." Drake demanded. "I'm done being a charmed one now get out my house!"

"I'm so sorry for all of this Drake," Paul cried before pulling out a potion vile from his pocket and throwing it onto the floor, the potion exploding on Drake's feet causing him to fall onto the nearby couch unconscious. "At least one of us will never have to remember this."

"Was anything between us ever real?" Pan asked Lacey while the two of them remained within the foyer of the Halliwell Manor.

"It was all real I didn't even know you were at first and you know that's not a lie because you've spelled it so I can lie." Lacey admitted. "We've both been keeping things from each other, but we don't have to anymore."

"Why are you so determined on protecting Drake, who put you up to the role of playing his guardian?" Pan questioned the detective.

"I can't say I want to say I really do but I've been spelled not to." Lacey revealed to the Halliwell witch

"I really thought that this could go somewhere and now it's over before it even began." Pan told her. "I clearly never knew who you were."

"Despite all the obstacles thrown at us I think we can still make this work Pan I really do." Lacey pleaded with her before Pan raised her hands and froze the deceiving detective.

"Quinn!" Pan shouted before Quinn quickly orbed into the foyer to see Pan stood there with a frozen Lacey.

"Okay, why have you frozen your girlfriend is this some kinky thing you guys do before foreplay?" Quinn asked, clearly confused by the situation.

"Can you get her out of here please?" Pan cried to Quinn.

"Of course." Quinn replied noticing Pan was in a lot of pain.

"So, things didn't go well at all." Paul revealed as he walked up the last few stairs to his home having saw Pan sat at the doorstep looking miserable.

"I'm sorry." Pan said as her brother sat down next to her.

"We can't ever tell him the truth because if we do, we'll lose him." Paul told his younger sister.

"Talking about the truth there's something I need to tell you about Lacey." Pan admitted to him. "I don't know how but she already knew I was a witch and quite frankly she knew more about all this madness than we did."

"Don't tell me you've fallen for another demon." Paul replied. "I thought we were done dancing with demons."

"She's not a demon have no idea who she is anymore, but I know she's not a demon." Pan revealed to Paul.

"I'll get Quin to check in with the elders." Paul told her as he gave his sister a hug. "At least we have each other amongst all this madness."

"Way to kick me when I'm down." Pan joked before Quin opened the front door and sat down next to them.

"So, the elders have no clue what's going on with Lacey although they do know it's some kind of spell and they're guessing a Halliwell cast it." Quinn revealed to them both only to leave Pan and Paul more confused.

"Well that's just more questions," Pan admitted before looking at Paul with a mischievous smile. "Although we could get one answer from our friendly white lighter."

"I see," Paul said clearly picking up on Pan's hints before turning to ask Quinn. "Do you have feelings for Drake?"

"My Queen." Ash said as he bowed down to the source of all evil who was sat on a throne within the caves of the Underworld.

"Have you succeeded in growing closer to the Halliwell hybrid or do I need to find myself a demon better suited for the job?" She asked him.

"I have him exactly where I want him in fact I'd go as far as to say he'll soon trust me more than Paul or Pan." Ash replied.

"That's what I like to hear." The source said with a sinister smile. "And what about that human friend of his?"

"She is rather annoying but nothing I can't easily take care of." Ash boasted as he stood up to face his queen.

"You've done well and thanks to you I will soon be reunited with my son." The Source of all evil declared, revealing herself as Drake's birth mother in the process. "He will be the prince of hell and you will be his husband."


	5. Fear Forever: Part 1

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

Drake found himself more confused than ever before as he awoke in his old bed in his old room within the his former family room left horrified to discover the room is on fire as he quickly jumped out of his bed beginning to cough frantically as smoke from the flames began filling his lungs.

"Drake!" His parents shouted from another room within the house as Drake rushed to his bedroom door.

"Mum," Drake screamed as he found his bedroom door's handle too hot to touch. "Dad!"

"Save us Drake." He heard them shout while he began throwing himself against his bedroom door desperately trying to break it down as the smoke inhalation caused him to cough more and more.

"Mum, dad." Drake repeated as he fell to the floor.

Suddenly Drake woke up in his own bed in his own apartment sweating from what he realized was a tormented nightmare version of a tragic memory.

He quickly climbed out of bed and began walking out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen as he poured himself a glass of water from a bottle of water in the fridge as he tried to recover from his recent nightmare.

"Why didn't you save us?" Drake suddenly heard his mother say causing him to drop his glass of water which smashed on the floor instantly.

Drake began looking around for signs of his mother only to see the television in his living room catch fire before the fire quickly spread across the entire room as Drake remained paralyzed in fear.

The flames quickly engulfed the living room/kitchen combo of Drake's apartment as Drake remained frozen in fear until Quinn orbed into his apartment.

"Drake we need to get you out of here now!" Quinn told Drake as he rushed over to his charge noticing Drake was frozen in fear before grabbing a hold of him and orbing out of Drake's burning apartment.

"Damn white lighters are always getting in the way of some good old-fashioned fun." Barba moaned after shimmering into the burning apartment. "Good for me even the dead have fears to manipulate."

Drake was sat at the table within the dining area of the Halliwell Manor clearly quite shaking by his recent ordeal as Quinn stood beside him rubbing his back to try and comfort his clearly troubled charge.

"Not that it's not nice to see you starting to visit us more but it's a bit early." Pan said as she walked into the dining room before noticing Drake's traumatized state. "Drake, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Drake struggled to say, his body still trembling with fear.

"It wasn't nothing Drake you almost burned alive in your apartment." Quinn told Drake as Drake stood up still trembling.

"I would've blinked out if I didn't get it under control." Drake lied as Pan and Quinn began to grow more concerned about him.

"Drake you were frozen in fear there was no way you'd have been able to do anything in that state." Quinn replied to the trembling Halliwell hybrid.

"Your apartment wound up in flames?" Pan asked Drake. "Was this some sort of demonic attack? Why didn't you call for Quinn straight away?"

"It wasn't a demon attack there wasn't anyone else there." Drake revealed as he began to pull himself together. "I don't think anyone was there."

"Did you see anything?" Pan quizzed Quinn.

"I only got there once the place was on fire, I didn't see anything demonic, but demons can be sneaky that way." Quinn admitted to her.

"I should probably head into work now can't be late again." Drake said eager to change the conversation.

"Drake your place just went up in flames I'm sure work will understand if you stay off for a few days plus it'll give us time to work out what happened." Pan replied, concerned by Drake's behavior.

"I'll be back after work." Drake replied before blinking out of sight, not giving Pan or Quinn a chance to stop him.

"God dam it," Pan moaned before asking. "Did everyone else in the apartment building at least make it out okay?"

"Yeah everyone made it out okay." Quinn replied. "Don't push too hard with him on this it's bound to bring up memories of his parents who died when their family home burned down."

"It was a fire?" Pan asked in shock. "God now I feel all kinds of bad for the boy. Clearly some demon tried to use his justified fear against him. It can't be the demon of fear Barbas he's long gone."

"There's lots of demons that prey on fear even when it's not their specialty." Quinn explained.

"Okay you get back to what your best at and start spying on Drake, I'll wake Paul up get him started on the looking through the book of shadows and I suppose I'll have it out with Detective Lacey Morgan." Pan replied to her white lighter, getting a plan into action.

"I'm confused what's Lacey got to do with all this?" Quinn wondered.

"Well the only thing we know for sure about her is that she's spelled to protect Drake and I'm guessing him being attacked by some kind of fire demon doesn't fit into that so it's about time I use her for her endless information about Drake." Pan explained to him.

"What kind of information could Lacey provide us with that we wouldn't be able to find out for ourselves?" Quinn asked the Halliwell witch.

"A way to make Drake finally open up towards us hopefully or at least some information about this fear, what exactly happened to his parents and hopefully help him overcome it for future fire powered demons." Pan admitted.

"I don't think we should be prying to hard in Drake's personal life it never ends well when we do." Quinn suggested.

"Well he's a Halliwell now and like it or not none of us get a personal life." Pan replied.

Drake stood outside the garden of his former family home having found himself there looking at the burned down and boarded up building that was one home to him and his parents finding himself hearing their screams in his head as he was once again frozen in the trauma he had once endured.

Drake was so frozen in his traumatized memories he didn't even hear Lacey's car pull up on the street behind him, clearly having been looking for her friend.

"I had a feeling you would be here well at least I hoped you were here and not dead after getting the call about your apartment building burning down." Lacey said pulling her friend out his frozen state upon getting out of her car. "Why didn't you call me? Usually when your apartment catches fire you call someone."

"Sorry I just kind of got lost a little bit." Drake replied, as Lacey noticed he was clearly traumatized.

"Drake maybe you should go see a doctor." Lacey suggested as she walked over to him.

"I'm okay the fire got most of the damage I'm perfectly fine." Drake lied as he forced a smile on his face. "I was just about to head into work but now you're here you may as well give me a lift."

"Drake you're not expect to go into work my dad will understand I mean a fire must've been so triggering for you." Lacey told him, trying to get her friend to open up.

"I'm fine," Drake began to snap frantically. "I keep telling people I'm fine why won't they just stop telling me I'm not fine."

"Drake nobody knows you better than me and I can tell you're not fine." Lacey told him. "It's okay not to be okay Drake."

"I know," Drake sighed before looking back at his burned down former home. "it's just so hard remembering it all everyday all day."

"Maybe you need to remember to fully face what happened so you can find someway of dealing with your grief in a healthier way." Lacey said, trying to get through to her troubled friend.

"I know," Drake replied. "Listen Lacey I need to go I think I will take that sick day after all."

"Drake, wait where are you going?" Lacey asked him as Drake ignored her and continued to walk away.

Paul suddenly found himself running through the dark caves of the Underworld looking frantic and worried.

"Drake, where are you?" He shouted while still running until Drake blinked in front of him causing Paul to crash into his son before falling to the ground.

"I'm right here father." Drake replied with a sinister smirk.

"Who told you the truth?" Paul asked as he rose back onto his feet, shocked to learn Drake knew the truth.

"Secrets never stay buried for long daddy dearest." Drake answered, continuing his sinister attitude towards his father.

"Trust me Drake I wanted to tell you the truth…" Paul began to say before being punched across the face by Drake causing him to hit the ground once more.

"Enough of your excuses witch." Drake shouted at him. "My mother has shown me the truth about who I really am and what my true destiny is."

"Drake please whatever she said doesn't matter your not evil." Paul pleaded with his son as Drake summoned a fireball above his hand.

"You're wrong!" Drake replied with a laugh before launching the fireball at his father but before it could hit him Paul awoke in his bed.

Paul looked clearly disturbed by the nightmare he had just endured but thankful it was just a dream as he heard a knock at his door.

"Paul, I know this is your lie in, but we need to talk seriously about Drake." Pan shouted through the door.

"Okay I'll be down in five just give me time to get changed." Paul told her as he climbed out of bed wearing just a pair of black boxer briefs.

"It's exactly as you feared Paul your son is growing closer to learner the truth," Barba whispered in his ear, appearing from out of thin air. "Which means he's closer to making that nightmare a reality."

"So, as it turns out there are way too many fire powered demons to even try and make a shortlist of secrets." Pan said to Paul as he walked into the attic of the Halliwell Manor to find her skimming through the pages of the book of shadows. "I'm planning on interrogating Lacey later maybe you should try and have a sit down with Drake in the meantime."

"Yeah your right the sooner we work out what demon is tormenting us this time we can move onto the next." Paul replied as he walked over to stand next to his sister.

"You don't want to be getting to close to Drake one little slip up and he'll soon see the truth." Barba appeared, once again whispering in Paul's ear with neither Halliwell being able to see her. "You don't want to lose him, do you?"

"Actually, maybe we should get Quinn to check up on Drake I mean he is the one who saved him and he's much more likely to open up about it to him." Paul said, Barba helping to change his mind.

"Maybe if you tried a little harder like the rest of us, he may actually want to open up to you." Pan suggested, making it clear she wasn't having any excuses from her older brother.

"Don't listen to her you know she's never wanted to be a charmed one." Barba continued to whisper in Paul's ear. "She just wants to ruin everything with you and Drake, so she doesn't have to worry about being a charmed one any longer."

"Pan I don't need parenting advice from your thanks." Paul snapped at his younger sister.

"Do you know what I'm growing real sick of this snapping at me you decided on playing brother to your son you gave him up nobody else so don't take it out on me because you're starting to see repercussions of your decisions." Pan argued with him, much to Barba's delight.

"Stop pretending you care about Drake when all you really want is for him to reject his destiny so being a charmed one doesn't need to take up anymore of your time." Paul shouted, making Barba smile at the tension she had created between the two siblings.

"I do hate to break up family bonding," Quinn said walking into the attic making Barba unamused that the white lighter had once again broken up her fun. "but Lacey is downstairs."

"I guess we'll continue this later." Pan said to Paul with a death glare, making it clear she's still furious with her brother as Barba disappeared once more.

"Have you seen Drake?" Lacey asked as Pan walked downstairs into the foyer to meet her. "I'm very worried about him right now.

"Like she doesn't already know already she's clearly lying to you like she's been doing since the day use met." Barba said as she appeared next to Pan. "She says she wants to protect him from his mother but deep down she believes you and Paul are just as bad for Drake. She won't be happy until she has him to herself."

"Please don't pretend like you don't already know I mean you seem to know literally everything else that's going on." Pan snapped at Lacey, under Barba's influence.

"Excuse me what exactly is that supposed to mean?" A confused Lacey asked the Halliwell witch.

"Give her a taste of the truth let's see if she can handle it." Barba egged Pan on.

"I know you know what we are that we're witches and I know you know Drake is part demon part witch." Pan revealed to the stunned detective.

"I don't know what you're on about." Lacey lied, badly.

"Stop lying to me for once in your life just be bloody honest." Pan screamed at Lacey.

"Okay I'll admit to knowing about the supernatural world and it's Underworld, but I promise you I had no say in hiding it from you." Lacey admitted as Barba continued to get off in the chaos she was creating.

"Would you look at that Pan another liar in your life it seems like nobody around you can be trusted." Barba whispered into Pan's ear, tormenting her some more.

"I can't believe I actually trusted you." Pan replied to Lacey.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one hiding a secret here and as far as I'm aware you weren't spelled to keep lying to me." Lacey said defending herself.

"And now this poisonous little bitch is trying to turn the blame on you." Barba cackled away to Pan.

"Look I don't have time to argue with you do you or do you not know where Drake is?" Lacey asked, more concerned about Drake than the state of her current relationship.

"Oh, please this woman is so much more dangerous to Drake than anyone else." Barba told an unsuspecting Pan. "Deep down you know your fears about her being evil are correct and you know what you do to evil, vanquish it. Vanquish her Pan."

Under Barba's influence Pan suddenly raised her hands towards Lacey who quickly ducked as Pan used her powers to explode the grand clock within the Halliwell Manor instead of exploding Lacey which was her initial intention.

"What the hell Pan did you seriously just try to blow me up?" Lacey screamed in disbelief as Barba disappeared once more.

"No, I would never," Replied a confused Pan. "Something just came over me."

"Despite how pissed you are at me I know you'd never purposely hurt anyone unless they were demonic." Lacey admitted as she started to calm herself down. "I think something demon related is definitely going down around here and I don't think it's a coincidence it's happening right after the fire at Drake's apartment."

"You're right it felt like my fear just took over me without any rationality which was kind of similar to Paul's little outburst he had with me." Pan said beginning to work out what was going on.

"Drake's biggest fear would be fire after what happened to his parents." Lacey revealed. "Is there a demon that specializes in fear?"

"Yeah but he's gone now," Pan replied. "However maybe the Underworld has found a worthy replacement."

"Why did you kill them?" Drake asked Lacey's brother Jake after blinking into Jake's prison cell.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" Jake asked, confused by Drake's sudden arrival. "And how many times do I need to tell you I'm innocent?"

"He's lying to you like he's lied for all these years he's a cold-blooded killer just as bad as any demon you've vanquished you need to end him." Barba told Drake after appearing to meddle once again.

"Liar!" Drake shouted after punching Jake in the face causing him to fall to the floor.

"Drake I'm telling you the truth." Jake claimed as he slowly got back on his feet.

"Why are you even listening to him just kill him already." Barba told Drake. "Call for his heart and save others from the same fate as your parents."

Drake begins to raise his hand as Jake looked at him with complete confusion in his eyes seeing hatred within Drake's before Drake lowered his hand once more.

"I'm not a murderer you don't deserve to die death is too good for you." Drake told his ex-lover before turning to face Barba making it clear he could now see her. "And as for demon, you're going to have to find yourself a new play toy."

"Drake who are you talking to?" Jake questioned him, still unable to see Barba.

"I was getting bored anyway," Barba admitted to Drake before waving her hand making Jake's prison bed catch on her fire with her powers. "It's time I heated things up."

"What the hell?" Jake shouted in shock by the sudden fire as Barba shimmered away.

Drake had found himself once again frozen by fear which Jake immediately picks up and rushes over to him, shaking his body and trying to get him to break out from his fear.

"Drake listen to me you need to break out of this!" Jake told him as the flames continued to engulf his bed and smoke started to fill his cell before fire alarms went off. "I know this must be hard for you but you're stronger than this, I know you're stronger than this."

"Fire!" Drake shouted as he waved his hand, making the fire blink out of existence after being pulled out of his frozen state by Jake.

"Look Pan I'm so sorry..." Paul began to apologize to his sister as she walked into the attic once more, this time Paul was the one standing behind the book of shadows.

"Never mind that because your amazing little sister has worked out the type of demon we need to vanquish and then we can blame all our problems on them afterwards." Pan declared as she walked towards her brother.

"Okay what are we looking for this time?" Paul asked.

"The demon of fear 2.0 pretty fitting considering we're charmed 2.0." Pan revealed to her brother as the book suddenly began flipping pages by itself before it landed on a page entitled Barba, the demon of fear's daughter. "I love it when the book does that."

"It always gets me paranoid wondering which family member is spying on us each time that happens." Paul admitted to her.

"So, I hear you helped Pan come to her senses." Barba said to Lacey as she shimmered into the passenger seat of Lacey's car who was sat in the driving seat with the car still parked outside of the Halliwell Manor,

"Oh god you're the demon, aren't you?" Lacey asked, clearly scared by the demon of fear.

"I love how human, demon, witch or guardian the lot of you are all racked with fears it gives a girl so much to play with." Barba admitted to the fear filled detective.

"What do you want from me?" Lacey questioned her.

"To get you out of my way so I can kill the charmed ones." Barba revealed as she waved her hand across Lacey's fear, detecting her fears. "How very human."

Barba shimmered away leaving Lacey feeling revealed for a second before she noticed her car boot shaking from the inside only to look in the side mirror to see several large spiders bursting out of the boot making their way to the terrified detective.

Lacey tried to open her car door, but it was locked leaving her to scream as the spiders drew closer to her forcing her to let out a series of screams.

"There's some seriously shifty ass demon stalking me right now and I think the bitch set fire to my apartment." Drake said after blinking into the dining area of the Halliwell Manor to find Quinn sitting at the table.

"If you stuck around earlier you would've come to that conclusion with the rest of us." Quinn replied as he stood up from the table. "I know your working out some difficult memories from your past, but you need to stop pushing us away if this situation is ever going to work."

"You're right I know you're right I just don't open up easy and this whole family stuff isn't something I've had any handle on for a long time." Drake admitted before being left horrified as Barba's hands appeared from behind Quinn, snapping the white lighter's neck and throwing his unconscious body to the ground.

"I'm so sick of bloody white lighters." Barba told Drake before waving her hand and setting the entire table on fire with her demonic powers. "Let's see you fight your fears without any cheerleaders."

"Do you smell smoke?" Pan asked Paul as the two of them remained stood in the attic behind the book of shadows.

"I do I'm hoping I left something in the cooker and it's not another demonic attack." Paul replied as he began rushing towards the attic door. "You keep researching while I go check things out."

"Okay but if you sense any fear shout for me straight away." Pan shouted as Paul walked out of the attic only to be left shocked when Barba appeared next to her. "You little bitch."

Pan instantly raised her hands and exploded the infamous demon of fear's daughter only for her to quickly reform back in the same place she was standing.

"My father may have failed to beat the original charmed ones, but I promise to honor his memory by getting rid of the cheap knock offs." Barba cruelly mocked the Halliwell witch before waving her hand in front of Pan's face. "Your greatest fear is losing someone you love again, easy enough to arrange."

Barba disappeared as Paul walked back into the attic heavily bleeding with a knife launched in his stomach before falling to the ground much to Pan's horror.

"I couldn't save him Pan." Paul said while lying on the ground and coughing up blood.

"No this is a trick; she's playing a trick on me." Pan told herself as she tried not to look over at her dying brother while trying to outsmart the demon of fear.

Paul begins to scream in pain as Pan began to struggle not to look at her brother beginning to fall for her fear.

"Drake I was worried about you." Paul told his son as he found him in the upstairs hallway waiting for him. "I need to go check downstairs I think I left something on in the kitchen well I'm hoping it's that, but we should talk afterwards."

"There's nothing to worry about father," Drake replied as his eyes went completely jet black. "I'm feeling better than ever before."

"No this isn't real," Paul responded before shouting. "Pan get down here!"

"Yeah she's not going to hear you on the count I already killed her." Drake revealed to his father.

"I'm not going to let you trick me Barba." Paul said while trying to fight his fear.

"Corpse." Drake said while waving his hand making Pan's lifeless body appear on the floor next to Paul

"No," Paul shouted as he looked at Pan's body, clearly distressed. "This isn't real."

Lacey burst open her car door before rushing out of the car brushing off spiders in the process before rushing over to the steps in front of the Halliwell Manor only to see Barba stood there waiting for her once again.

"I figured the spiders won't only keep you busy for so long it's about time we go to the main event." Barba said before moving out of the way to show the Halliwell Manor up in flames. "You see your greatest fear is losing Drake."

"No!" Lacey screamed as she fell to her knees.


	6. Fear Forever: Part 2

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

"You're not real." Pan said repeatedly as she continued to stand in the attic of the Halliwell Manor watching an illusion of her brother Paul lying on the floor covered in blood and dying from the knife launched in his stomach.

"Why aren't you saving me?" Paul asked her.

"Oh, I intend on saving my brother but the real one and that's not you." Pan replied before raising her hand and exploding her fake brother making Barba shimmer back into the attic.

"So, maybe not every one of you is completely abysmal." Barba told her.

"Yeah it's time we bring this freak show to an end." Pan said while raising her hands and freezing the new demon of fear before running out of the attic and shouting. "Paul, Drake."

"The worst thing isn't you lying to me for all this time the worst part is you thought you had the right to deny my true destiny." Drake told Paul as his father lay on the floor of the upstairs hallway.

"Drake this isn't you you're not evil." Paul replied as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm sure you said the same thing to my mother." Drake laughed wickedly.

"Your mother gave up her humanity Drake you still have yours." Paul pleaded with his son only for Drake to summon a fireball above his hand and sending it flying towards Paul, hitting him and launching him across the hallway his body bouncing off a nearby wall before crashing onto the floor.

"Yeah humanity is overrated I'm all demon now." Drake responded.

"Drake you're my son and I love you." Paul admitted to him.

"Then you deserve to…" Drake began to say before he was suddenly exploded as Pan walked into the hallway from the direction of the attic stairs.

"No!" A broken Paul screamed as he fell to his knees, completely devastated to see his son die before his eyes.

"Paul it's okay none of this was real." Pan said to her brother as she walked over to him and knelled to hug him. "This was all Barba."

"This wasn't supposed to happen he was supposed to be safe." Paul cried before being slapped by his younger sister.

"Drake's still bloody alive." Pan snapped as she rose to her feet. "Now get your ass up and help me save him before he really does wind up dead."

Quinn woke up in the dining area of the Halliwell Manor to find the place up in flames as he quickly rose to his feet he noticed Drake huddled up in a corner of the room watching the flames engulf the house with tears in his eyes as he sat frozen by his fear once again as his hair began going grey.

"Drake you need to face your fear or it's literally going to kill you." Quinn told him as he walked over to Drake and pulled him up, so he was standing.

"I can't I'm not strong enough." Drake cried.

"Drake you're the bad-ass Halliwell hybrid a charmed one and even with all the powers stripped away you're one of the strongest people I've ever met." Quinn said urgently trying to make Drake act. "You've already survived this one."

"I shouldn't have survived I should've died with them." Drake sobbed as the fire continued to claim the dining area of the Halliwell Manor quickly spreading into other rooms.

"You survived for a reason Drake you didn't die that day for a reason." Quinn told him. "Face your fears and stop letting that day destroy you over and over again."

"Water!" Drake shouted while waving his hand making large quantities of water rain down in multiple rooms within the Halliwell Manor leaving both him and his white lighter soaked.

"I was expecting you to just blink the fire away not flood the house, but I suppose it worked." Quinn laughed as Drake looked at him with admiration in his eyes.

"Thank you." Drake replied sincerely. "Thank you for always being there even when I act like I don't want you around and thank you for continuing to break through my icy exterior."

"You're more like lukewarm water than ice." Quinn joked as the two found themselves in each other's eyes.

"Quinn…" Drake began to say before Pan and Paul walked into the dining area shocked to see everything flooded.

"Drake you're okay thank god." Paul said while rushing over to hug him, relieved to see his secret son safe.

"What the hell happened to our house?" Pan asked in horror looking around at her water damaged home.

"I may or may not have taken up water sports." Drake joked as he, Paul and Quinn both laughed while Pan remained unamused by the state of the family home.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to become unseen." Paul chanted as he broke off his hug with Drake, as several rooms in the Halliwell Manor were covered in white orbs before the Halliwell Manor was completely restored like nothing had happened to it.

"Not too bad for the first round." Barba said after shimmering into the room before beginning to wave her hand.

"Hand!" Drake shouted while holding out his own hand blinking Barba's hand straight off her wrist before the hand blinked back into existence mid-air before hitting against a wall and falling to the ground, blood from the injury spreading everywhere.

"Let's get this over with already." Paul said in between Barba's screams while he, Pan and Drake walked over to each other and held hands.

"The power of three will set us free." The charmed ones chanted as Barba began to burst into flames and screaming in pain before exploding in front of their eyes.

Jake Morgan walked into the visiting room within the prison he was being held in only to be left shocked to see Drake sitting on the other side of the glass waiting for him. After a second of consideration he walked over and sat down opposite his first love hesitating once more before picking up the phone.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me." Drake said after picking up the phone on his side.

"It's not like I have any choice now that you can clearly get into my cell anytime you want." Jake replied. "What even happened the other day, why are you still gunning for me after all these years?"

"I only came here to apologize because I never should've attacked you but don't try and play victim after all you've done to me." Drake snapped at him.

"Drake why won't you believe me when I say I never killed your parents." Jake said with hurt in his voice. "I've been in here for years for a crime I never committed."

"Jake your own sister handed you over to the police your own father doesn't even believe your innocent why can't you just admit the truth." Drake replied to him. "I deserve that at the very least, I loved you so much and you took everything from me."

"Drake I loved you too and I admit I may not have been the best boyfriend, but never would I ever kill someone especially not your parents." Jake admitted to him, hoping Drake would finally believe him.

"Lacey saw you Jake she was the witness." Drake responded as tears formed in his eyes. "I believe my best-friend she'd never lie to me."

"She's not my sister anymore Drake and she's never been a friend to you." Jake told him.

"Don't you dare come for her," Drake snapped at him once more. "She's been by my side through everything and you may not claim her as a sister but she's my sister and always has been."

"I gave up on you believing me a long time ago Drake," Jake said as his voice began to break. "You were the love of my life and that love is what wound me up here please don't visit me again."

"Are you still wanting to blow me up or am I safe to be here right now?" Lacey asked as she walked into P3 to see Pan stood behind the bar in an empty club.

"I'm sorry about that I really am but I think it's wise if we just left each other alone from now on." Pan suggested as Lacey walked over to the bar.

"The spell that was cast on me made me a guardian or something like that." Lacey admitted to the Halliwell witch. "I have been able to say anything because of the spell which forces me to put Drake's needs before everyone else and I mean everyone and the only reason I can reveal this to you now is because I genuinely believe he's safest as a charmed one."

"Okay so who cast the spell on you?" Pan questioned the detective.

"Your mother she cast this spell on me when Drake and I were in high school fearing that a familial may have alarmed the elders too much." Lacey revealed. "She wanted to know he had protection and who better than a detective's daughter."

"And your brother..." Pan began to ask.

"He's innocent you can't begin to understand how hard I fought against this bloody spell to not turn him in, but I had no other choice." Lacey told her as tears began forming in her eyes. "I just wasn't strong enough to break this bloody spell."

"So, you've been forced to protect Drake no matter the sacrifice for your entire adult life." Pan replied in shock.

"Yeah," Lacey cried. "Except I can't even do that right because I failed today, and I think I'm going to fail when his mother comes back for him."

"Drake's mother hasn't been seen in years Lacey in fact most people believe she's dead I don't think she'll ever come back for him." Pan revealed to her.

"Your mother was convinced she would she believed sooner or later she'd come back for him because she never wanted to give him up." Lacey said to Pan.

"Lacey I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch to you." Pan apologized. "I'm going to stop at nothing to break this spell for you so you can finally get your life back for yourself."

"Is that a smile I see on your face Paul Halliwell?" Quinn asked after orbing into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor to find Paul busy cooking away to himself with a large smile across his face. "I was beginning to think you ran out of smiles."

"Drake's decided to move in so I'm cooking a family dinner." Paul replied to his white lighter. "To be fair he didn't have much choice considering his apartment building burned down but I'm taking this as a win."

"That's great news." Quinn said sincerely. "I'll leave you all to it."

"Quinn your family too and consider neither Pan or Drake are here right now I'd appreciate you helping me out." Paul told him making Quinn light up by his words.

"God you two are so on and off it's beginning to get confusing." Drake admitted as he walked into P3 to find Lacey and Pan making out in a booth.

"Drake," Lacey replied as her and Pan broke off their passionate embrace and stood up to face Drake. "How are you feeling now?"

"I was left more confused than ever before, so I paid a visit to your brother." Drake revealed to a stunned Lacey and Pan.

"Why would you decide to visit Jake after all these years?" Lacey asked, scared of the answer.

"He told me that you framed him for the fire." Drake scoffed before instantly noticing the guilt displayed on both Lacey and Pan's faces. "Oh my god he was telling the truth, wasn't he?"

"Drake she had no other choice." Pan said, defending Lacey.

"Home!" Drake shouted waving his hand at Pan making her blink out of P3 so he could focus his attention to Lacey. "Lacey you're supposed to be my best friend how could you lie to me all these years and don't bother changing the subject by pretending to be shocked by what I just did because we both know you clearly know more than me."

"I had no other choice Drake," Lacey admitted as tears began forming in her eyes. "I was just trying to protect you like I've always done."

"My parents are dead and the man I loved was framed by you his own sister." Drake shouted at his now former friend. "How is anything you did protecting me?"

"Because Drake the truth is so much worse." Lacey cried.

"Tell me the god damn truth." Drake snapped before a fireball suddenly appeared above his hand for a moment before disappearing once again leaving the Halliwell hybrid stunned as he realized the truth for himself. "It was me."

Pan blinked into the dining room of the Halliwell Manor confused for a moment before walking into the kitchen to find Paul and Quinn cooking dinner together.

"You're letting somebody help you make dinner?" Pan asked Paul. "What's the special occasion?"

"Drake's finally agreed to moving in." Paul said with a sense of excitement that instantly made Pan feel guilty.

"I don't think that's happening now sweetie." Pan revealed to Paul as she walked over to him and Quinn.

"Why not?" Quinn asked before Paul had the chance.

"Lacey and Drake are having the whole she's been under a spell conversation as we speak." Pan admitted reluctantly.

"Oh, I see." A clearly gutted Paul replied. "That's probably never going to end well."

"So, if Drake and Lacey are talking it out does that mean we've worked out who cast the spell on Drake's best friend?" Quinn asked Pan.

"Our mother." Pan revealed while looking at a stunned Paul.

"My entire existence has been one lie after another." Drake said completely stunned as him and Lacey remained standing in an otherwise empty P3.

"Drake that's not true." Lacey replied to him.

"I killed my own parents." Drake cried. "I'm just as bad as the demons I've been vanquishing."

"That's not true Drake you're a good person." Lacey tried to reassure her friend.

"Like I'd ever believe a single word that comes out your mouth again." Drake revealed before blinking away out of sight.

"This family has to stop lying all the bloody time because that's the only thing that is really killing us not the demons." Paul said as he and Pan stood behind the book of shadows once more in the attic of their family home before beginning to chant. "Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide."

"It's so great to see you both again." Melinda said after appearing non-corporeal in series of white orbs.

"Yeah this isn't going to be some happy family reunion you know damn fine why you're here mother." Pan snapped at her. "Tell me right now why you made Lacey your magical lapdog without telling any of us."

"I know things are difficult right now but please don't speak to me like that Pan." Melinda replied to her daughter. "I'm still your mother."

"Did you or did you not know where my son was this entire time?" Paul asked with a sense of fury in his voice.

"Yes," Melinda admitted reluctantly. "I was only taking steps to make sure my grandchild was safe."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Paul asked her.

"I was so scared you'd try and make contact with him because I know how hard it was for you to give him up." Melinda revealed to her son.

"He's my son if anything deserved to know he was okay it should've been me." Paul said with fury.

"I did what I did to try and protect everyone." Melinda revealed as tears began forming in her eyes. "Drake needed to be as far away from us all to stay safe, I just couldn't resist finding some way of seeing him grow up."

"I wanted to see him grow up you took that choice from me!" Paul shouted at his mother.

"Just tell me how to break the spell on Lacey." Pan said while rolling her eyes at her mother.

"I'm not sure entirely I've never had to break it before." Melinda admitted making her children even angrier with her. "It was never meant to be broken I wanted to keep him away from all this."

"Well considering the charmed ones needed to be restored he was always going to get this life." Paul replied. "All you did was steal the chance of me being a father."

"I watched almost all of my family die from this so-called legacy and I was determined to protect my children from this curse." Melinda cried. "I never wanted this life for any of you and I tried everything to save you, but it was all in vain because Drake's mother has become the source of all evil."

Drake walked down a hotel hallway before stopping at a door and knocking on it only for Ash to open it looking delighted to see the Halliwell hybrid.

"I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Ash said to him.

"Well if you don't want to let me in, I can always go elsewhere." Drake replied.

"Like I'd ever refuse your company Drake Black." Ash responded with a flirtatious smile as Drake walked into his hotel room.

"I've been thinking over what you said, and I realized I've only been a witch for a short time, but I've been a demon all my life." Drake admitted as Ash closed his hotel room door.

"Does this mean your considering to finally embrace your demonic side?" Ash asked him.

"It means I'm done being lied to so start telling me the truth about you before I send you straight to hell." Drake snapped at his demonic one-night stand before the source of all evil appeared into the hotel room within a burst of flames.

"You know you get your fiery nature from your mother's side of the family." She said to the Halliwell hybrid.

"Who the hell are you?" Drake asked, confused by the latest demon's arrival.

"In the Underworld I'm called Queen." The Source replied with a sinister smirk. "But you my darling boy can call me mother."


	7. Mother Knows Best

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

**Many Years Ago**

Melinda found herself frantically walking up and down the attic of the Halliwell Manor in a state of panic and worry.

"Hear these words hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide." She chanted before a non-corporeal Piper appeared within a series of white orbs.

"I figured it would only be a matter of time before you summoned me sweetie." Piper said to her only daughter.

"Does that mean you know?" Melinda asked her mother.

"Yes, but don't worry about the elders Paige sure none of the other elders know anything about any of this for the time being." Piper replied.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do mum." Melinda admitted as Piper suddenly became corporeal and walked over to her daughter.

"There's nothing you can do but support them." Piper told her while giving Melinda a hug.

"Mum our family is dwindling and fading fast Wyatt and Chris were more powerful than I could ever dream of being and they're gone now." Melinda admitted her fears as she broke off the hug with her mother. "I don't want to lose my children like I lost my brothers."

"I know this family has lost a lot Melinda, but you can find some comfort in knowing Paul and Pan are both powerful witches." Piper replied, attempting to comfort her daughter.

"That never stops a Halliwell from dying." Melinda said as tears began forming in her eyes. "I don't want to have to watch my children die and now Paul's got this demon pregnant they're only going to become bigger targets for the Underworld."

"Paul and Eve's child will be part demon part witch and that's going to be one truly unique grandchild for you Melinda." Piper explained to her. "And a truly unique first great grandchild for me."

"Let's be clear here mum being unique just makes you more of a target around here." Melinda cried. "No-one can ever know of Eve's pregnancy."

"I know you're worried for them and rightly so, but you can't hide her pregnancy forever I mean she will eventually give birth." Piper replied to her daughter.

"The elders are never going to allow this which means we'd be going up against them and the Underworld." Melinda continued to cry.

"I've lost count of the amount of times this family has went up against the elders I mean if we never fought with them, I would've never married your father or had you and your brothers." Piper admitted.

"Mum that's when the charmed ones existed, they don't exist anymore and even if they did it wouldn't change anything." Melinda told her mother. "All this family will do is bring danger to this child. I can't go through that again losing Patience almost killed me."

"Melinda this is your first grandchild we are talking about here not just some baby but your grandchild." Piper said, trying to make Melinda see sense.

"Exactly and giving up this child to a nice normal family would be the best thing for it sparing it from ever seeing the real evils of this world or living life as a Halliwell." Melinda replied, making her opinion clear.

**Modern Day**

Drake just stood there in Ash's hotel room with Ash and The Source of all evil stunned by the source's claims of being his mother.

"You can't be my mother both my biological and adoptive mothers died a long time ago." Drake dismissed the source before turning to look at Ash. "If this is another of your tricks Ash, I'm going to vanquish you so hard."

"Enough with the flirting." The Source replied before waving her hand and making Ash blink out of the room.

"No offense lady but I'm more likely to talk to him than I am willing to listen to you." Drake snapped at her.

"Drake my darling boy I'm the only in your life right now that's actually willing to be honest with you." She claimed.

"I'm a reluctant charmed one and an even more reluctant Halliwell so I suggest you better go now because today really isn't the day to piss me off." Drake warned The Source of all evil.

"I'm proud to see there's more of me in you than your father." She replied with a sinister laugh. "You are a Halliwell and I would hold that against you because I was in love with a Halliwell once and it led to me bringing life to you."

"Why are you making up these lies?" Drake questioned her, not believing what she was telling him.

"Paul is your father not your brother and unlike your treacherous father I actually want you." The Source admitted to her son. "Giving you up was genuinely the hardest decision I've ever had to make but now I'm the queen of hell making me powerful enough to protect the both of us from anything."

"Paul's my father." Drake replied as tears began forming in his eyes. "That actually makes a lot of sense, why is everything about my life a lie?"

"Honey please don't waste a single tear on humans not when you can make those humans burn for what they've done to you." She told her son.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon enough he's probably just in a bar somewhere drowning his sorrows and I can't blame him after everything he's had to deal with recently." Pan told her brother as she walked down to the bottom of the stairs in the foyer of the Halliwell Manor and sat down next to Paul.

"Pan he just learned he killed the people he saw as his real parents and he was traumatized enough about their deaths before learning he was the cause of it." Paul replied to his sister.

"I know but it's not like he purposely went out of his way to kill them it was an accident and we're just going to have to make him realize that." Pan reassured him.

"If only I had bound his demonic side when he was a baby none of that would've happened." Paul said, blaming himself.

"You could never have known any of this would happen and the last thing your son needs right now is you blaming yourself. All we can do is just be there for him while he tries to work this all out for himself." Pan explained to her older brother.

"I just want to tell him everything's going to be okay that I'm his father and I'll make sure no harm will ever come to him again." Paul admitted as tears began forming in his eyes.

"Paul even if he was raised by you, he would've still had to face some hard times we all do, and you would never be able to protect him from everything that's just life." Pan told her brother as she gave him a hug.

"Not meaning to cause alarm to my grandchildren or anything but all hell is literally about to break loose once again." Piper declared after appearing from out of nowhere, standing in front of her two grandchildren.

"Grams what are you doing here?" Pan asked as her and Paul stood up to face their grandmother. "Not that it's not good to see you."

"I'm here because Drake is in danger." Piper revealed to them both.

"What do you mean?" Asked a worried Paul.

"Eve or The Source as she now calls herself is with Drake as we speak." Piper told her grandchildren."

"Quinn!" Paul instantly shouted before Quinn quickly orbed into the foyer of the Halliwell Manor.

"Drake's alone with the source of all evil." Quinn revealed, a little too late.

"You're not the quickest on the news front, are you?" Piper said to Quinn sarcastically.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but I want you to know I'm here right now because I love you." Eve revealed to her son as he walked up and down the hotel room frantically. "You couldn't possibly begin to understand what I went through to become the queen, but I did it all for you."

"You are literally the source of all evil why would you ever think I would want that as a mother?" Drake asked her.

"I only gave you because I was a low level demon I was too weak to protect you but I rose through the ranks clawing my way to the top to become powerful enough to protect you from anything." The Source admitted to him.

"So, the person I believed was my best friend was spelled to befriend and protect me, my brother is my father, the queen of hell is my mother and the only real parents I ever had are dead because of me." Drake replied frantically.

"They were never your true parents they would never be capable of loving you like I love you because I love all of you unlike everyone else. I love the person, the demon and even the witch." Eve declared.

"My parents were amazing people." Drake snapped. "Don't you dare say they weren't my real parents because they were. They raised me not you or Paul they raised me!"

"Drake I only want to give you the world, I want to make the world bow beneath you." She told her son. "You are so much more powerful than you could ever possibly imagine."

Before Drake could respond to his birth-mother Piper, Paul, Pan and Quinn orbed into the hotel room together.

"Back away bitch!" Piper shouted at Eve before raising her hands to explode her, which only hurts the source making a wound and doesn't explode her.

"Halliwell's really need to learn when to stay dead." Eve snapped back at Piper.

"Are you my father?" Drake asked Paul with a broken look on his face only for Paul to remain too silent to respond resulting in Drake punching Paul across the face before blinking out of the hotel room.

"Looks like you've lost him again Paul, but I won't lose him twice." The Source said to the eldest Halliwell sibling. "Sooner or later he's going to realize I'm the only parent he can really rely on."

"Eve you better watch yourself you're hardly the first Source I've came up against." Pan warned her, defending her grandson.

"How could you just tell him like that?" Pan asked Eve looking genuinely hurt by her. "Drake has already been through so much."

"Pan, you were the one who always told me it's the truth that sets you free." The Source replied to her before disappearing within a burst of flames.

"I can't believe he found out like this he should've never have found out like this." Paul said as he frantically paced himself up and down the attic of the family home while Piper and Pan stood looking through the book of shadows.

"You're right about that because you should've told him the minute you told him he was a charmed one." Piper told her grandson.

"Grams take it easy on him please." Pan said, defending her brother.

"Look I'm not blaming you for all this Paul well not just you." Piper replied to Paul. "I know your mother pushed more than a little for you to give Drake up and I'm still pissed at her for that but you had a chance of telling him the truth the minute you were reunited with him. This poor boy lost his adopted parents believing his childhood sweetheart was to blame, discovered he was part witch part demon and now he's having to get his head around the idea his father has been pretending to be his brother and his mum just so happens to be The Source of all evil."

"Grams I know you're right I've failed him all I've ever done is fail him since the day he was born." Paul admitted to his grandmother. "All I ever wanted was the best for him and now I fear we're going to lose him forever. What if he chooses his mother?"

"To hell with letting that happen." Lacey snapped as she stormed into the attic of the Halliwell Manor. "I've not been a witch's lapdog for most of my adulthood life just to fail Drake now."

"Lacey Morgan I can't begin to thank you enough for all the things you've done for my great grandson but you're only human so everyone would be a lot safer if you just sat this one out." Piper replied to Lacey as politely as possible.

"Great grandson," Lacey said confused as she stopped to look at Piper. "Hold on aren't you Pan's dead grandmother."

"I guess you're not particularly well knowledgeable in all things ghosts then." Pan cackled at Lacey. "Glad to know there's something you don't know."

"I'm sorry Mrs Halliwell I really am but your daughter made it literally impossible for me to sit on the side lines when it comes to Drake so if you have a problem with me being involved you got your daughter to thank." Lacey responded to Piper.

"I see why you like this one sweetie, I'm glad you're finally seeing someone I approve of." Piper said to her granddaughter Pan before turning her attention back to Lacey. "You can stay."

"Drake doesn't seem to be stopping long enough for me to find him he clearly doesn't want to be found." Quinn revealed after orbing into the attic.

"Okay that means it's time to take this approach from a different angle." Piper said as she walked over to a nearby unit getting white crystals before walking over to form a circle with the white crystals. "This should hold him long enough to make some sense out of him."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Paul asked his grandmother.

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near come to us and settle here." Piper chanted before Drake suddenly blinked into the circle of crystals.

"What the hell?" Drake snapped as he tried to escape the crystal cage just to be shocked by it. "Get me out of here!"

"Yeah that'll just keep doing that every time you try escaping from the circle." Piper revealed to her great grandson.

"So, now I'm your prisoner?" Drake asked, shouting at everyone in the attic, each of them looking equally guilty.

"Of course, you're not a prisoner." Quinn stated before looking at the others with uncertainty. "Right?"

"Drake we're all just really concerned about you after everything that's went down." Pan admitted to her nephew.

"So, you decide to trap me in a bloody magic circle." Drake snapped at his aunt.

"Drake, we are all just trying to protect you your mother is very dangerous and you're not safe." Lacey said, giving it a shot to try and convince her best friend.

"I can look after myself just fine." Drake replied, clearly furious with everyone in the room.

"Drake you have no idea what your mother is capable of." Piper warned him.

"Who the hell are you?" Drake snapped at the woman he didn't know was his great grandmother.

"I'm Piper Halliwell your great grandmother the original charmed one and I will blow you up if you keep up that attitude with me whether your distressed or not." Piper explained to him.

"Forgive me but I must have missed school when we were discussing magic crystal prisons." Drake said while looking down at the crystals. "One of use tell me how they work, please?"

"I'll happily give you any magic lessons you want once you hear us all out." Piper replied with a smile on his face.

"Crystal!" Drake shouted as he held out his hand, breaking the crystal circle as one of the crystals blinked into his hand. "I guess that's how they work."

Pan quickly held out both her hands and attempted to freeze Drake.

"Good witches don't freeze Pan, but you already knew that, so my guess is you thought I was evil just because I'm half demon." Drake stated while looking at Pan before blinking away.

"Why the hell did you try to freeze him?" Piper snapped at Pan before looking over at Paul. "And why the hell did you just stand there mute the entire time."

"I didn't know what to say." Paul admitted looking defeated before he walked out of the attic.

"Melinda you better get your ass down here right now and help me fix your bloody mess." Piper shouted while looking upwards before Melinda appeared in the attic from out of nowhere.

"There was no need for shouting mother I could hear you loud and clear." Melinda told Piper.

"I will never forgive you for this!" Pan told Melinda before she was next to stormed out of the attic.

"Okay I knew they could summon ghosts but seeing it is beyond weird." Lacey admitted to Quinn while Piper and Melinda stood there both looking hurt.

"You know I'm technically a ghost too." Quinn replied to her.

"Yeah but your basically Caspar." Lacey joked with the white lighter.

"You need to talk to your son Melinda the two of you made this mess so the two of you are going to fix it." Piper ordered her daughter.

Jake woke up from his nap in his prison bed shocked to see Drake once again standing in his prison cell.

"Finally, you're awake I was beginning to think I'd get caught by the guards before your lazy ass woke up. I don't know how you can still nap during the day I mean how can you be tired when you literally stare at the same four walls every day." Drake said to him.

"Drake, why the hell are you here now?" Jake asked him as he got out of his bed and stood up to face his former lover.

"Because I've only just worked out you really were innocent all this time." Drake admitted to him.

"Wait, are you telling me you finally believe me?" Jake wondered, clearly happy by the possibility.

"Jake I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for taking so long to finally believe you but I'm here to try my best to make up for it now." Drake apologised to him.

"If you're telling me your going to try to get them to re-open my case it's not going to be easy." Jake replied, looking defeated.

"Yeah that could take forever I know which is why I'm breaking you free now." Drake revealed before grabbing a hold of Jake's hand and blinking the two of them out of the prison cell.

"Poor Drake he looked so disappointed in me for assuming he was evil which I never I don't even know why I tried freezing him it was just some knee jerk reaction." Pan said to Lacey as the two of them sat on the edge of Pan's bed in her bedroom. "I hate the thought of him not being able to trust us, but I can't say I blame him after all the lies."

"Pan you can't go blaming yourself for any of this you were put in a truly impossible situation." Lacey replied trying to reassure her girlfriend as she took a hold of her hand. "I'm sure once he gets over the initial shock of all this, he'll realize all we've all ever done was to try and protect him."

"I'm so blessed to have you in my life I never thought I'd ever find someone who'd understand me let alone the witch stuff too." Pan admitted to Lacey.

"All families are crazy your family just happens to have magic infused with all the crazy." Lacey told her before placing a kiss on her girl's lips.

"Do you really think Drake will forgive us?" Pan asked her.

"Drake has never been big on forgiving or trusting people but he's always been big on doing the right thing and deep down he knows being a charmed one is the right thing however I don't think any of us will be playing happy families anytime soon." Lacey explained to pan before The Source appeared within a burst of flames once more, standing in front of the two lovers.

"So, I'm guessing your Drake's biological mother?" Lacey said to Pan as the two of them stood up to face The Source.

"Well done you must be a good detective," The Source replied before waving her hand, making Lacey collapse onto Pan's bed completely unconscious as she turned her attention to Pan. "She's merely sleeping I'm not here to kill anyone at least not yet."

"What the hell do you want?" Pan snapped at Eve.

"I want you stay away from my son and allow him to reconnect with me." Eve replied to her.

"You must be raving mad if you think we'd ever let you anywhere near Drake let alone hand him over to you." Pan told The Source.

"Listen I don't deny that I am a villainess bitch who stops at nothing to get what she wants which is exactly the reason you should remove yourself from my son's life before I remove you myself." The Source warned the Halliwell woman.

"Eve you should know by now the power of three defeats the source of all evil every single time." Pan threatened her.

"If we were talking about the original charmed ones I'd agree and as for the original source he had nothing on me." Eve stated. "I came here to be kind and deliver you a warning because of our history but I promise next time I won't be so nice.

"No, you came here to try and scare me which is a fool's move because I don't scare easily." Pan argued with her.

"Paul and I were nothing but a meaningless affair, but I really did love you once upon a time Pan." Eve admitted as she placed her hand lovingly on Pan's face. "It's only because of that I'm allowing you and your girlfriend to live another day but if I have to kill you all to get my son I will."

"Where the hell am I?" Jake asked as him and Drake blinked into the middle of a seemingly endless field. "How are we even here?"

"I'm part witch part demon." Drake revealed to Jake. "That's how this is possible."

"But demons are witches aren't supposed to be real." Jake replied while in a state of shock.

"Then how are we here instead of being in that frankly smelly prison cell which totally ruined all prison porn fantasies for me." Drake said to him.

"Oh my god you really are a witch." Jake realized.

"And part demon although clearly a good-looking version of both unlike the horrid movie renditions." Drake boated to his ex.

"I've known you my entire life and I knew you were special, but I never knew you were some kind of witch/demon hybrid." Jake told Drake as Drake couldn't help but smile by being called special by his first love.

"Yeah it was quite a shock for me to but if it wasn't for me learning about that I never would've found out you were innocent." Drake admitted to Jake.

"Did demons or witches kill your parents?" Jake asked him.

"Ruck sack!" Drake shouted before a ruck sack blinked into Drake's hands.

"Oh my god how did you just do that?" Jake wondered.

"Clearing you name is going to be a long and tricky process so until then I want you live a great life." Drake admitted to Jake before throwing the ruck sack at him, which Jake quickly catches. "In the bag there's enough money to get you started anywhere in the world as well as a fake ID which I won't reveal how I got but I promise you I'll never stop trying to clear your name."

"I can't belief any of this is even real." Jake admitted in disbelief.

"Jake, I failed you a long time ago when I refused to believe you. I knew you had your problems, but I should've known you were no murderer." Drake told him. "You were the first person I ever loved, and I should've believed you no matter what. I want you to never look back and accept this as the new start you truly deserve."

"For what it's worth I really did love you too Drake." Jake replied sincerely.

"I know," Drake said with a soft smile on his face. "Okay so where in the world shall I blink you too?"

"I think it's time you and I had a conversation." Melinda said to her son as she walked into his bedroom to find Paul sitting on the edge of his bed still looking completely defeated by recent events.

"I'm not really wanting to speak to you right now mum." Paul replied as his mother sat down next to him.

"I need to say something I should've said to you years ago I'm sorry Paul. I'm sorry that I forced your hand and allowed my fear to be pushed on to you resulting on you giving Drake up." Melinda admitted. "I genuinely believed the further away he was from all this the safer he'd be, but it turned out the human world is just as dangerous as the Underworld."

"I don't understand how you could know where he was this entire time and never tell me." Paul told his mother. "You knew how hard it was for me to give him away and yet you kept that from me."

"I believed giving him away would the best option for him and I didn't mean to lie to you about knowing where he was. It started out as curiosity over what my grandson would be like but the minute, I saw him I just couldn't stop from going back." Melinda revealed. "His life seemed perfect although his taste in men was awful, but he was happy and safe and to me that's all that mattered. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared you'd want him back and that he wouldn't be safe anymore."

"How many times did you go and see him?" Paul asked her.

"Only a couple of times when I was alive but once I died, I watched over him just as much as I watch over you and Pan." Melinda told her son. "He's a truly remarkable man."

"What am I supposed to say to him mum?" Paul wondered.

"You tell him the truth that's all you can do and then you just got to hope he listens and understands." Melinda said before hugging her son.

Drake stood on the top of the golden gate bridge looking down at the busy traffic when Quinn orbed there to stand beside his charge.

"I'm so relieved that I finally managed to track you down." Quinn admitted.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you showed up to ruin my peace." Drake replied as he turned to face his white lighter. "Did you know Paul was my father?"

"Yes, I did." Quinn reluctantly revealed.

"Was anyone ever going to tell me the truth?" Drake asked him.

"I want to lie and say yes but the truth is I honestly don't know Drake. What I do know is that Paul wants you to be in his life so badly and I know may fell like he doesn't with all the lies, but he loves you. Everyone loves you." Quinn told his charge.

"Why are the evil more honest than the good?" Drake questioned him. "I mean the good should be honest and the bad should be deceitful or at least that's how it's supposed to be but clearly the world's not so black and white."

"I'm sorry Drake I really am." Quinn apologized.

"I want you and everyone else to leave me alone from now on and you all need to respect that decision." Drake told Quinn bluntly. "I'm going to get on with my life, live it for me and that life doesn't include any of you anymore.

"Please don't say that." Pleaded a heartbroken Quinn as tears began forming in his eyes only for Drake to blink away to leave him alone with his tears.

Lacey walked into the police station only to be shocked as she walked over to Drake's desk to see it completely clear with his name plaque in an office bin next to his desk before picking it up from out of the bin and rushing to her father's office.

"Dad where the hell are all of Drake's things?" Lacey asked her father after knocking on his door and walking into his office.

"He resigned earlier today but that's the least of our problems right now." Eric Morgan revealed. "Your brother has somehow broken out of prison."

"Hi honey." Melinda greeted her daughter as she walked into the dining room of their family home to see Pan sat at the table drinking a glass of white wine.

"You spelled my girlfriend and it's partly because of you I've been forced to pretend my nephew was my brother you don't get to call me honey right now." Pan snapped at her mother before taking a drink from her glass.

"Pan I never knew for a single second when I cast that spell on Lacey that you would wind up with her and I'm far from proud about what I did to her but I was just so desperate to make sure Drake was safe." Melinda told her as she sat down next to her daughter. "If I didn't intervene when I did Drake could've wound up in prison for something that wasn't his fault and it was bad enough, he lost his parents without having to go to jail for it."

"I hate what you did mum I really do but in a weird way I understand it too. When we went up against Barba, she made me realize my greatest fear was losing another loved one and it made me realize I would stop at nothing to protect the ones I loved." Pan admitted to her mother. "I don't forgive you for how you went about everything, but I do understand why you did it and I honestly don't know what I would've done if I were in your shoes."

"You would've done the right thing sweetie like you always have." Melinda told her as she reached out and held her daughter's hand. "You're a lot like your grams in that sense and that makes me so incredibly proud of you. I wasted my time alive being in this constant state of fear especially after losing my brothers, my cousins and my baby girl. You've never once let your fear control you and I admire that so much. Pan you were born to be a charmed one and I believe you whole heartedly that you will be the glue that helps put Paul and Drake back together."

"I had a feeling you would wind up here at some point." Paul told Drake as he walked up to his son who was stood outside his burned down and boarded up family home.

"I guess Quinn never passed on my message so I'm going to make myself loud and clear I'm done with charmed and I'm done with you." Drake told him coldly as he turned to face his birth father.

"Drake you're my son and I'm sorry I never told you that sooner, I'm sorry that I ever gave you up." Paul apologised. "If I could go back and do it all over again, I would've kept you no matter what."

"Why did you give me up?" Drake asked him.

"I wanted you to be free from having to be a Halliwell I wanted a better life for you than that." Paul admitted to his son.

"Here's the thing Paul and I'm not saying this to be cruel I'm saying it because it's the truth. You might be my biological father, but I will never see you as my dad because I already had one and he was a great one." Drake made himself clear.

"I just want to be a part of your life." Paul told him.

"I don't want that, and you need to respect that if you do care about me like you claim." Drake replied.

Pan walked into the living room of her family home shocked to see Quinn teary eyed while sitting on her couch.

"Quinn are you okay?" She asked while sitting down next to him. "I don't think I've ever seen you upset before."

"Sorry." Quinn apologised while drying his tears. "I came here to give you guys an update it's just I can't seem to pull myself together."

"Quinn you're more than just my white lighter you're my family you can tell me what's wrong." Pan told him.

"I don't think Drake's ever going to come back." Quinn admitted.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Pan asked Quinn.

"Yes!" Quinn replied finally admitting it to not only Pan but himself.

"I hoped I would see you again, but I must admit I never thought you come to see me so soon." The Source said to Drake after he blinked into the caves of the Underworld while she sat on her throne.

"You're the only person in my life who's never lied to me and I've got to give that some merit." Drake admitted to his birth mother. "I'm not evil and I'm never going to be evil."

"Good and evil is such a black and white point of view my darling and I prefer to live my life with a bit of color." Eve replied. "You can be whoever you want to be because I love you for exactly who you are."

"That's a relief because I never wanted to be royalty and I sure as hell don't want to be prince of hell." Drake told her honestly. "I'm not going to start calling you mum suddenly but as long as you play nice and stay honest, I'm sure I can make some space for you in my life."

"Really?" Eve asked with excitement at the prospect of finally being a part of her son's life.

"As long as you stop killing innocent people and make all your demons stop hurting innocents." Drake demanded to a speechless Eve. "Just because we're demons doesn't have to mean we act like monsters.

"Today has been one surprise after the other." Lacey said to Pan and Quinn as she walked into the living room of the Halliwell Manor and sat down next to them both. "I can't wait for this day to be over already."

"Same!" Pan and Quinn replied in unison causing the three of them to laugh at each other.

"Drake quit his job in a clear attempt to stay as far away from me as possible and I'm pretty certain he also broke my brother out of jail." Lacey revealed to them both.

"That's good your brother's no longer in jail." Quinn said to the detective. "Not so good Drake may have exposed magic in the process though."

"My brother's probably out there with Drake right now, both of them despising me and having every right to." Lacey told Pan and Quinn.

"What you did you do because you were under a spell cast by my mother none of it was ever your fault." Pan reassured Lacey.

"Looks like the elders want me." Quinn declared after hearing the jingle from them in his ears. "This can't be good."

"Is it ever?" Pan scoffed before Quinn orbed away.

"I love you Pan Halliwell." Lacey admitted to her with admiration in her eyes before kissing Pan on the lips.

"Thanks." Pan awkwardly replied.

"Drake please tell me you're here because you're already reconsidering your resignation because like I told you earlier, we really would hate to lose you." Eric said to Drake as he welcomed him into his office before closing the door behind him.

"Trust me when I say this place is a lot better off without me." Drake told Eric as he the two sat down at a nearby sofa.

"Is this about Jake's recent prison break?" Eric asked him.

"Jake never started the fire your daughter lied." Drake admitted to the man who was like a second father to him. "I know this because I'm the one who started the fire that killed my parents."


	8. Stripped: Part 1

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

"So, what's the next step from here?" Drake as Eric Morgan as the two of them remained sat on the couch within Eric's office at the San Francisco Police Department.

"There's something I should probably show you." Eric told Drake as he pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and played a video of Drake blinking into Jake's prison cell.

"Further proof of why I was never cut out to be a detective because I didn't even think once about the bloody cameras." Drake said with a frustrated sigh. "What are you going to do with this video?"

"Consider it erase." Eric replied to him as he deleted the video and placed it back into his jean pocket.

"I don't understand why you would do that?" Drake asked him.

"There's a select few of us here at the SFPD that are fully aware of the Halliwell family is and what they do. They've saved the world so many times so when we can we try to save them from exposure and such."

"Is Jake the only one in your family who doesn't know about magic?" Drake wondered.

"The only thing I didn't know until recently was that you were a Halliwell too." Eric explained to the Halliwell hybrid. "Of course, I'm not thrilled my son has been in jail for a crime he didn't commit but I know your family are good people that you're a good person and I'm not going to put you in jail. Although I will be working on clearing my son's name from here on out."

"I have no idea what I'm even supposed to say right now." Drake said in complete shock.

"Is my son okay?" Eric asked him.

"I helped him start a new life for himself he's somewhere in Italy or at least that's where I dropped him off." Drake revealed to Lacey and Jake's father. "Why are you being so kind to me over all this?"

"Because you are a good person Drake and you need to stop blaming yourself for whatever went down all those years ago." Eric admitted to him.

**Several Weeks Later**

Pan founder herself flying through mid-air within the attic of her family home after being thrown by a demon raising her arms quickly to explode the demon before crashing into a nearby cabinet, her body destroying it in the process before harshly hitting the floor as Paul ran into the attic realizing he got there too late to be of any help to his sister.

"I guess you already got the demon." Paul said to his sister as he helped her back on to two feet.

"Way to go Sherlock." Pan mocked him.

"I guess the demon's been dealt with then." Quinn guessed after orbing into the attic only to make Paul laugh much to Pan's annoyance.

"I'm booking myself in for a full body massage I'll leave you boys to clean up this mess." Pan told them before before making her way out of the attic.

"I don't suppose you can heal cabinets?" Paul asked his white lighter.

"Well I can't say I've ever tried but I'm fairly certain even if I could the elders wouldn't allow it." Quinn replied.

"Speaking of white lighter duties how is Drake doing?" Paul wondered, having not seen his son since revealing to him he was his father.

"He seems to be doing just fine not that he makes it easy to check up on him." Quinn answered. "Maybe it's time you try and make contact with him again."

"Quinn, he's made it pretty clear he doesn't want anything to do with me and I've got to learn to respect his wishes." Paul responded.

"I'm sure he will come around eventually," Quinn said while not believing a word he was saying. "The charmed ones can't stay apart forever and deep down he knows that… I hope."

Cindy sat at a private table amongst the audience in her strip club lounge named Devilish Delights with her glass of champagne in hand releasing a delighted smirk on her face as Drake Black appeared on her stage in a sexy policeman's uniform as the song Birthday Cake by artist Rihanna began playing on the speakers throughout her club as Drake began dancing to the number performing a strip tease for his audience who were captivated by his performance especially the store owner Cindy as Drake lapped up the applause.

Drake continued to demand attention from his audience with his strip performance until he had finished the song with nothing left on but a tight-fitting thong.

"I must admit when you came back pleading for your job, I was worried being a cop would've made you too dull for the stage but as always you're my top earner." Cindy told Drake after he put clothes back on following his performance and walked over to sit at her table.

"I aim to please Cindy you of all people should know that." Drake replied to her with a flirtatious smile before standing up from his chair and walking towards the back of the stage as Cindy wasted no time following him.

The two continued to walk through the back of the club before stopping outside of Cindy's office door.

"The same as usual?" She asked her favorite employee.

"No feelings, no cuddles, no talking and it never happened." Drake answered her before leaning in to kiss his boss on the lips.

Drake and Cindy wasted no time in getting more passionate with each other as their bodies began clashing against each other while they threw themselves against the office door forcing it open as they began tearing at each other's clothes.

Pan finished washing herself in the shower of the upstairs bathroom as she switched off the water only to be left shocked to see her towel not on the towel rail where she left it adding to her already bad day as she grunted before making her way to the bathroom door opening it quickly and looking up into the upstairs hallway to make sure there was no sign of anyone as she prepared to make a daring dash towards her bedroom.

As she began to run for her bedroom which was straight across from the bathroom, she felt something pulling at her foot causing her to crash through her bedroom door and landing on the floor once again.

"I swear to god this day is just going from bad to worse." She moaned to herself before hearing a sinister and supernatural like cackle causing her to quickly jump back onto her feet before looking around confused for a moment only to see nothing. "If we have another poltergeist Paul can do the exorcism and I'm going for that massage somewhere sunny and expensive."

Paul sat on the edge of his bed in his bedroom holding a photo of himself but younger holding a baby that was Drake when he was first born as he looked at the picture with tears in his eyes before he suddenly received a premonition.

In his premonition he saw Drake walking through a parking lot by himself before turning around to face someone that Paul couldn't see in his premonition before Drake suddenly burst into flames, screaming in agony as the premonition came to its end.

"Quinn!" Paul shouted instantly after having his premonition as Quinn orbed into the room only to fall to the ground having something unseen trip him.

"I think something just tripped me." Quinn told Paul as he got back on his feet, looking around to see nothing as both him and Paul hear the same sinister and supernatural cackle Pan heard earlier.

"Oh, great looks like there's another haunting in the Halliwell Manor," Paul moaned. "Well the ghosts are going to have to wait because right now I need you to take me to Drake."

"Well I'm thrilled to hear your wanting to reach out to him but maybe you should wait until he's finished his work shift." Quinn suggested.

"I had a premonition of him being killed Quinn." Paul revealed to his white lighter. "Besides I thought Drake quit his job?"

"Well he did yeah but he's got a new one now well more like an old one." Quinn said reluctantly. "Okay he's back working at this strip club called Devilish Delights but he's actually really good at it or at least I'd imagine he would be not that I imagine him stripping or anything."

"Did I seriously just hear someone mention a strip club?" Pan asked as she opened Paul's bedroom door and walked into the bedroom. "I'm down for vanquishing demons at a strip club as long as it's not classed as cheating."

"It's not lady strippers apparently it's Drake style strippers." Paul told his younger sister.

"I think it's best if I sit out that awkward family reunion and start hunting down this unwanted house guest of ours." Pan replied, eager to get out of seeing her nephew in a strip club.

"Nice try sister but if I'm visiting my son in a strip club, you're coming with me." Paul made himself clear.

"If it makes you guys feel any less awkward Devilish Delights do the most amazing chicken wings." Quinn told them before realizing his latest slip up. "I mean I've heard they do the most amazing chicken wings."

Paul, Pan and Quinn walked into Devilish Delights to find Drake on stage mid-performance and half naked performing a strip routine to the song pony by Ginuwine much to Paul and Pan's horror as the three of them quickly made their way to the club's bar in an attempt to turn their back on Drake's performance.

"Quinn it's nice to see you again your becoming quite the regular around here." Cindy greeted Quinn as Paul and Pan gave Quinn a judging look.

"And you've brought some friends with you this time." Cindy said before turning to face Paul and Pan. "My name is Cindy and I own Devilish Delights and the man performer tonight is my number one performer Divine Blaster he tends to bring in all types of audience members."

"His name is Drake Black and he's my son." Paul snapped at her.

"I'm sorry but Drake's parents died a long time ago." Cindy replied to him in disbelief.

"They were his adoptive parents I'm his biological father." Paul explained to Cindy.

"Oh, I see," Cindy responded before turning her attention back to Quinn. "Don't tell me that you're some kind of creepy uncle because you were fast becoming a favorite customer and creepy uncles pay extra."

"What?" Quinn asked nervously while Pan and Paul look at Cindy clearly unimpressed. "I'm just a friend."

"I was kidding." Cindy laughs. "Guess I need to read the room better."

"Can you please just ask Drake to meet us outside when he eventually finds his clothing?" Pan asked the club owner not wanting to spend any more time in there.

"This is the same parking lot as the one I saw in my premonition." Paul revealed to Pan and Quinn as they stood outside in Devilish Delights parking lot.

"Don't tell me that we're actually going to steak out your son's strip club because watching him perform was more than enough to disturb me for one day thanks." Pan replied before turning to Quinn. "Since when did you become a regular anywhere isn't stripping against white lighter rules or something?"

"I've just been keeping an eye on Drake which is within my job description." Quinn answered nervously.

"I can't believe my actions has led to my son stripping for rent money assuming he's even found somewhere to rent after his building went up in flames." Paul said in shock.

"I mean I don't want to back in there ever again but at least he found work after quitting at the San Francisco Police Department and by the sounds of the owner he's good at what he does." Pan told her older brother before they noticed Lacey walking out of the club entrance holding a bucket of chicken wings in one hand while eating some chicken with the other much to Pan's surprise.

"Hey guys," Lacey greeted them after walking over and placing her chicken wing back in the bucket. "This is definitely a strange meeting."

"What are you doing walking out of a strip club during the day especially one where the strippers are all male?" Pan asked her girlfriend.

"Their chicken wings are out of this world." Lacey admitted.

"They really are the best in the city, right?" Quinn said to the female detective.

"Great so my white lighter and my girlfriend are regulars at the same strip club my nephew works at." Pan moaned.

"Is he talking to you yet?" Paul asked Lacey.

"Yeah he is although his forgiveness is on the condition that I don't speak about you guys so I'm guessing he may take some time yet but I'm sure he'll eventually come around." Lacey revealed to her girlfriend's brother.

"I suppose chicken wings and your best friend is good enough reason to be found here." Pan gave into Lacey before kissing her on the lips. "You should probably get back to work while we get back to our destiny."

"Okay honey I see you tonight for dinner just try not to stay out too late vanquishing demons." Lacey replied before walking off towards her car.

"I'm not going to lie all this talk about their chicken wings have got me really craving them." Pan said to Quinn and Paul after watching Lacey drive away in her car. "I wonder if it's too soon to ask Drake for a family discount on food."

"Actually, if you get so many buckets you get a coupon for a free one." Quinn revealed as he pulled a coupon out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Pan.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Pan responded with a smile as she took the coupon and put it in her jean pocket.

"Have you moved into this place?" Paul asked Quinn before the three of them noticed Drake walk out of the club entrance.

"I can't believe you actually have the nerve to show up at my work." Drake snapped at them after walking over to confront Paul, Pan and Quinn.

"Well Quinn's here all the bloody time so it's only fair his invite is extended to friends and family." Pan replied to Paul.

"My anger towards him isn't anywhere near how pissed I am at you both besides him and Lacey are keeping the chef in work." Drake revealed looking at both Pan and Paul making his displeasure well known.

"You hate us?" Paul asked with a gutted look on his face.

"Well I don't hate you," Drake admitted to his biological aunt Pan before turning his attention back to his long-lost father Paul. "I've never needed nor wanted you in my life and I never will."

"I know your mad at me and have every right to be, but we are here to protect you from a demon attack." Paul told his son. "I had a premonition where you were killed so I'm afraid we're not leaving here until we know your safe and whatever is after you is vanquished."

"Demons don't attack people anymore I saw to that personally so I wasn't guilt tripped into reforming the power of three so you can leave now." Drake replied to a confused Paul, Pan and Quinn.

"What do you mean you saw to it personally?" Quinn asked his half witch half demon charge.

"That makes no sense Drake we've been nonstop demon hunting since we last saw you if anything the demons are doing overtime in the killing department." Pan admitted to her nephew.

"You're in contact with your mother, aren't you?" Paul realized. "She's the source of all evil."

"Eve also happens to be the only new addition in my life that hasn't lied to me as of yet." Drake admitted to them. "I know it might be hard for you to get your head around but not every demon is a monster and not all witches are good people."

"Eve is a calculating murderer who will never change trust me we were fooled by her once too." Paul warned his son.

"Paul's right Eve can't be trusted she may care about you, but she'll never love you more than she loves the power of being the queen of the Underworld." Pan said backing up her older brother's stance on the source of all evil.

"Don't you think it's a little rich making her out to be power hungry when it's the two of you who only bothered to make contact with me when the charmed ones needed restored." Drake snapped at Pan and Paul.

"Drake you're being lied to but this time it's not us lying it's her." Quinn told Drake.

"My break is almost over." Drake said, making clear he was done talking to them.

"Please just come home with us until we know your safe." Paul pleaded with his estranged son.

"In case it wasn't obviously you can consider yourself barred from the premises." Drake replied to his father before turning around and beginning to walk back inside.

"Okay well that went better than I thought it would so that's something." Quinn said, trying to break the ice.

"I'm going to get the car and cancel my dinner plans something tells me this is going to be a long night." Pan said while rolling her eyes at Paul and Quinn making her disapproval well known.

"I'm all for living your best stripper life darling but you need to talk to your boss about the quality level of these costumes." Eve said to Drake as he walked into his changing room at Devilish Delights to see her stood there waiting for him.

"What's the point of wasting money on something that's just going to be torn right off." Drake laughed before going on to say. "There's something I need to ask you and I want you to be honest with me…are demons still attacking innocents?"

"Well yes there are still some out that don't follow my every command but the ones that don't are being painfully punished I promise you." Eve replied to her son.

"I'm sorry but that's not good enough," Drake snapped. "All demons must stop killing that's the condition of us having a relationship."

"Humans are mere mortals annoying and frustrating and in every way they're inferior to us if this world was run by us it would truly be glorious." Eve told him. "I know you may feel like a mortal because of your upbringing but you're not."

"If you want to keep yourself in my life then your view on humans has got to change because I can't be around someone that hurts innocents and I won't." Drake made himself clear.

"Okay my son I hear you loud and clear I will sort this all out I promise." Eve said to her son.

"We should probably wake her up at some point." Paul said to Quinn as the two of them sat in the front seats of Paul's car with Paul in the driving seat while Pan was sprawled out over the backseats fast asleep.

"Yeah but considering we already ruined date night for her I'm not ruining her sleep." Quinn replied to him.

"Good point I'll give her another ten minutes." Paul agreed with his white lighter.

"I think Drake's coming around slowly in a typical Drake type of way." Quinn told Paul, attempting to make him feel better.

"I don't think so he's literally choosing time with the queen of hell rather than be anywhere near me." Paul answered him.

"Drake loved his adoptive parents and his eyes they will always be his real parents but he'll come round to you too at the moment he's fooled by Eve's lies but once he learns from that he'll soon kick her to the curb." Quinn explained to his charge.

"That's the thing though I lied to him too what if he has kicked me to the curb too?" Paul asked Quinn.

"Give him time and I know he'll come around until then you just have to work hard on convincing him he can trust you." Quinn suggested.

"In the meantime, we just have to stop his mother from turning him into the prince of hell." Paul replied.

Suddenly Paul and Quinn's seat belts began moving by themselves as if they had magically come to life before the belts wrapped themselves around the two guys necks and began violently choking them.

Quinn grabbed a hold of Paul and orbed the two just outside of the car before once again being tripped by something unseen, this time their heads slammed against the car knocking them both out before hitting the cold hard ground while Pan remained asleep in the backseat of Paul's car.

"How come I never knew you were adopted?" Cindy asked Drake as she stood next to him behind the bar of the now empty strip club as Drake poured them two glasses of whisky.

"Well you've never been one for the small talk." Drake admitted to her before handing her a glass of whisky.

"Small talk often leads people into the illusion I give a damn and I hate it when people are foolish enough to think about that." Cindy revealed as she took a mouthful of her drink.

"And that's what I've always like about you." Drake replied to his boss.

"Just make sure your dad and aunt don't become regulars around here like Lacey and Quinn because your dad sure doesn't fit our clientele and I may wind up tempted to seduce your aunt." Cindy told him honestly.

"Trust me if I have him my way, I'll never be seeing Paul again." Drake promised.

"Hey if they're not cool with your stripper life then they're not worth it anyway except for that perky little squirrel Quinn he's clearly cool with anything you do which is so beyond adorable it's annoying."

"I'm just not a big fan of what their concept of family is the stripper thing isn't a big deal." Drake explained to her.

"You know Quinn has it really bad for you if you want to give things a shot with him we can stop fooling around I mean there's always more toys for me to play with and Quinn seems like he's got real potential unlike us no offense but I'm just using you for sex well that and the money you bring in to my place." Cindy admitted. "I think you like him too but you're just playing the part of a scared little bitch."

"Maybe I'm just not the committed kind of guy." Drake said to her.

"The first time you wound up working for me you were dealing with your heartbreak over the junkie who set fire to your family home who you were committed to almost all of your childhood and let's not talk about that sexless marriage thing you've got going with your ex's sister who's now dating your aunt." Cindy replied a little too honestly, as was her specialty.

"I'm heading out," Drake told her, attempting to change the subject. "Your place or mine."

"I have another toy to play with tonight maybe you should hit up squirrel boy." Cindy suggested.

"Fine," Drake laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	9. Stripped: Part 2

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

Drake walked out of the Devilish Delights strip club and walked over to the parking lot where he was shocked to see both Quinn and Paul lying on the ground unconscious as he wasted no time in running over to Quinn.

"Quinn, wake up!" Drake shouted as he knelled over and picked his white lighter up into his arms, not knowing at the time his shouting had just woken Pan up.

Drake suddenly noticed fireballs floating within the air trapping him within a circle as he rose back to his feet after placing Quinn's unconscious body gently back onto the ground at the same time Pan got out of the car and into the parking lot and quickly froze the entire scene except for herself and Drake while Quinn and Paul continue to lay unconscious in the parking lot.

"Let the object of objection return so that it's existence may be reaffirmed." Pan chanting making the group of demons she had frozen all visible before raising both hands once more exploding each demon one by one.

"Okay that was kind of awesome." Drake admitted to Pan as the two shared a smile before Pan rushed over to Paul and Drake returned his attention to Quinn as the scene unfroze and the fireballs crashed into several cars.

"Thank god." Pan breathed a sigh of relief after Paul woke up after being shaken by her. "Next time leave the napping to professionals."

"Quinn wake up!" Drake said repeatedly while shaking Quinn's unconscious body.

"Did I beat some demon butt?" Quinn asked after waking up in Drake's arms much to Drake's relief.

"Yeah buddy you kicked some serious butt." Drake laughed.

Quinn woke up in a bed in a spare room within the Halliwell Manor only to quickly notice Drake asleep on a chair next to his bed as he sat up in the bed as Drake woke up too.

"Did you crash here the whole time?" Quinn asked with a smile on his face. "I can heal myself so thanks, but it wasn't necessary."

"Yeah Pan and Paul did say that to be fair I just didn't trust them to be honest." Drake admitted as he stood up from the chair.

"It's nice to know that you were worried about me." Quinn told his favorite charge.

"Does this mean we're still friends?"

"Yeah..." Drake answered with a pause. "Friends? I'm glad you're okay"

"Thanks." Quinn replied as Drake walked out of the room only to meet Paul in the hallway where he had clearly been waiting to talk to his son.

"So, did last night convince you the Underworld is far away from retirement?" Paul asked Drake as he closed Quinn's door.

"I guess everybody just loves lying to me." Drake replied to his biological father.

"How do I fix things between us?" Paul pleaded with him.

"You're about 20 plus years late to fix this but I'm a charmed one and whether I like it or not I'm going to have to work alongside you and Pan." Drake admitted.

"Really?" Paul asked in shock by Drake's revelation. "I've to ask you why was it so easy for you to embrace Eve? I mean before you found about my lies you didn't embrace me like you did her or even Pan."

"All you've ever done is made me believe all you want from me is charmed you've never really tried to get to know me and they did." Drake answered honestly.

"I only kept my distance from you because it killed me having to lie to you." Paul replied to his son.

"Why didn't you bind my demonic side when you bound my witch side? It's clear you hate demons so much so why not bind the part of me that made me so easy to abandon for you?" Drake wondered.

"Drake I love every part of you, demonic witch or normal you're my son and I love you." Paul told him. "Being a demon is part of who you are, and I never want you to be ashamed of any part of yourself."

"I don't want or need a parent in my life it's just too hard for me I had parents and I lost them." Drake revealed to his biological father in their most honest moment yet.

"I'm willing to start out as colleagues work up to friends and then see what the future holds for us both." Paul suggested to his son.

"Sure, I can give that a try." Drake replied.

"Really?" Paul asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes." Drake agreed as he too smiled.

"Morning." Lacey said to Pan after she woke up in Pan's bed before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"I love walking up to you." Pan admitted to her. "I love you and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to admit that."

"You're lucky I'm a patient woman." Lacey joked before kissing Pan again.

"I don't love your morning breath though." Pan teased her as Lacey planted another kiss on her lips. "I'm glad everything is working out perfectly."

"You shouldn't say that," Lacey warned her as the two of them sat up in the bed. "Every time someone says something like that it always ends in disaster."

"Well I've got the most amazing girlfriend and Drake's slowly beginning to come around to Paul and me so I'm ready for any disaster that follows." Pan revealed to her detective girlfriend.

"I should've guessed Quinn would be the way of getting Drake back talking to use somehow." Lacey told her. "Do you think they know they're in love with each other?"

"Well Quinn's already admitted it to me, but I think it'll be a long time before he admits it to Drake and vice versa." Pan explained. "I just wish their love wasn't against the elders' rules because if they get wind of them two some serious shit could go down."

"Damn it why did you have to say that to me?" Lacey complained. "Now all I can think about is breaking them up for Drake's safety this damn bloody spell."

"I will help you fight this magic I will find some spell to reverse my mother's spell and you'll finally be free." Pan promised her. "I'm breaking that spell today."

Drake walked back into Devilish Delights eager to distract himself from what had begun as an emotional day only to find Mandi sitting on top of a hunky body builder type man with both down to just their underwear.

"Consider my feelings well and truly hurt." Drake said sarcastically. "Here was me thinking I was your employee of the week."

"Well I never said there couldn't be more than one." Cindy replied with a flirtatious smile before giving Drake a knowing look.

Drake quickly walked over to the two of them passionately kissing Cindy before kissing his stripping colleague as his colleague and his boss began pulling at Drake's clothes with excitement.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Paul told Quinn as Quinn walked into the dining room to find Paul sitting at the dining table with a mug of coffee.

"Thanks, I just wish I put up more of a fight against the demons last night." Quinn thanked him as he sat down next to Paul.

"You did just as badly as I did to be fair and I don't know how you do it but you once again got through to Drake and I can't begin to tell you how I'm grateful for you being my white lighter and the bond you have with my son." Paul revealed to him.

"I guess I'm just amazing at my job." Quinn replied.

"Or you're amazing with my son I hope you know you've had my approval to be with him since day one." Paul told his white lighter.

"Woah there I think someone has got the wrong idea." Quinn lied unconvincingly. "Drake and I are just friends."

"You should never have to hide your feelings just because your bosses are stuck in the dark ages besides, I have an aunt up there that's on our side no matter what." Paul said making his support for his white lighter and his son well known.

"Trust me when I say we're much more concerned with my youngest nephew having a literal family reunion from hell." Paige admitted after orbing into the dining room. "The other thing I'm already working on getting rid of."

"In our defense aunt Paige, we literally only recently found out ourselves." Paul replied to her as he and Quinn stood up to face the head elder.

"There's also another reason why I'm making a visit one I'm not happy with." Paige admitted. "Despite my standing with the elders they ruled against me and have assigned a non-biased elder to evaluate the new charmed ones and their white lighter."

"You've got to be kidding me." Paul moaned at his great-aunt.

"Yeah there's still too many should be retired angels up there for my liking once I convince them to retire my life will be so much easier and yours included." Paige told Paul. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"At work I'd assume." Quinn replied to his boss.

"Well if I were you guys, I'd get them to pull some sick days because this elder is probably going to be a real pain in the proverbial." Paige suggested to them both.

"I guess this means I should probably go and get them both." Paul said reluctantly.

"You should probably take your car as I need to prep Quinn for his upcoming evaluation." Paige told Paul as a look of dread instantly appeared across Quinn's face.

"I believe you and I had a conversation about you staying away from my son and I'm pretty sure you chose not to follow those instructions." Eve told Pan after appearing in a burst of flames into P3 to see Pan busy taking stock behind the bar counter.

"I get you're this big bad source now, but you have never scared me, and you never will especially when it comes to forming a relationship with my own nephew." Pan told her ex-girlfriend.

"Are we so sure about that?" Eve asked her as she summoned a fireball above her hand.

"If you have it in you to kill me then you would definitely lose your son forever he's already catching on to your lies as it is just wait till he finds out you murdered the aunt that's finally starting to grow on him." Pan warned the source of all evil.

"I won't allow you to ruin things for me and my son." Eve replied as she made the fireball disappear.

"The only real person coming between you and your son is you because you've always been your own worst enemy Eve and that's never going to change, I learned that the hard way." Pan said honestly.

"You of all people should know I'm not incapable of love." Eve told her.

"I'm not denying that you love him or that you loved me I know there's good buried deep down inside of you but there's not enough to save you from yourself." Pan admitted. "I used to think otherwise, and I was wrong."

"Your mother forced both mine and Paul's hands into giving him up she practically tore my son from me and then afterwards you acted like I never mattered to you." Eve admitted with a great sense of sadness.

"I loved you so much and then you not only cheated on me but you got knocked up by my own brother and even after all that I stood by you but I was never enough because you've always loved power more than anything else." Pan replied. "Loving someone like you and not being enough for them is a life nobody should have to live. If you love your son, then stay the hell away from him before you break his heart too."

"I wish things had worked out differently for us Pan I really do." Eve cried. "But nothing is stopping my reunion with my son I've worked to hard for this and I'm not giving up now."

"Then I guess this will only end when one of us kills the other." Pan told her former love.

Paige stood in the attic of the Halliwell Manor with Quinn by her side as she looked around the place she once called home realising so much had changed since her charmed days and yet so much were still very much the same even after becoming head elder the Halliwell Manor was still her home and the charmed ones were still her number one priority it was just now a different set of three.

"So, what do I need to know so both the charmed ones and I pass this dreaded evaluation?" Quinn asked her.

"Well first of all I recommend putting this lover story you have going with Drake on ice until after the evaluation anyway." Paige told him honestly.

"There is nothing going on between Drake and I." Quinn lied to both himself and Paige. "Our relationship is strictly professional."

"Oh, I know nothing has happened yet trust me when I say there's a few of us that's been tuning in I'm just saying don't let anything happen until after we get rid of this elder because I'd hate for them to decide the charmed ones need a new white lighter." Paige admitted to her angelic employee.

"Does that mean you think I'm doing a good job?" Quinn asked with a sense of pride that the head elder and former charmed one believed in him so much.

"You have amazing potential Quinn and I believe you and Drake also have amazing potential in fact I'm hoping on it being the thing that saves him." Paige revealed to Quinn.

"What do you mean by that?" Quinn asked, instantly worried about the man he loves.

"I've already said too much trust me when I say I wish I could say more." Paige replied reluctantly before giving the attic one last look and orbing away.

"You can go straight back to hell where you belong." Drake snapped after walking into his dressing room at Devilish Delights to see his mother Eve waiting there for him. "Your memory little monsters tried to murder me last night I was foolish enough into thinking you'd care about me enough to stop them attacking innocents when you clearly don't care about me enough to stop them attacking me."

"Okay so I may have never told them to stop killing innocents, but I'd never allow them to harm a hair on your head." Eve admitted to her son.

"You lied to me like everyone else has and you said you wouldn't." Drake replied.

"Drake I'm your mother and I only want what's best for you." Eve pleaded with him. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you."

"The difference between you and Paul is although you both fuck up; he's a good person and I'm beginning to realize you're not." Drake admitted to his biological mother.

"How many times have I told you this outlook on good versus evil is so outdated?" Eve asked him.

"You have to choose between your throne, or your son and I can promise you when I say this will be your finale chance." Drake said, delivering his ultimatum.

"I see," Eve replied before placing her hand won her son's shoulder and disappearing with him in a bust of flames.

Lacey was left confused as she found herself waking up on a sun bed placed in the middle of a beautiful beach before turning to her right to see Quinn sipping on a sun bed next to her sipping from a glass of an over the top cocktail.

"Okay Quinn what the hell is going on?" She asked the white lighter.

"Pan decided you deserved a holiday or more like needed a holiday." Quinn revealed to her.

"A holiday to where exactly?" Lacey asked while looking around the seemingly remote beach as the two of them stood up from their sun beds.

"This may seem very invasive, but things are getting dangerous now and Pan's just trying her best to protect you." Quinn admitted to the detective.

"You mean the two of you got together to dump my ass on some remote island, so I had no choice but to not butt in?" Lacey scoffed in disbelief by her situation.

"Trust me with the source of all evil making regular appearances and an elder evaluation pending I sure wish I could stay out here." Quinn said as he took another drink from his cocktail.

"I'm not happy about this," Lacey moaned while snatching Quinn's cocktail off him. "But I suppose as overprotective actions go at least this one has a pretty result."

"If you guys keep showing up here then we're going to have a serious problem." Cindy complained as Pan and Paul walked into Devilish Delights once again.

"You were a lot kinder when you thought we were customers." Paul replied as him and Pan walked over to the club owner who was stood behind the bar counter.

"Yeah well I tend not to do nice for free now what the hell do use want? I'm opening up soon." Cindy snapped at the two of them.

"We're here to see my son." Paul told Cindy.

"Yeah that's never not going to be weird I mean I get his aunt being related to him, but I don't see it with you." Cindy admitted to Paul. "You seem like the hot shot lawyer kind whereas she like her son seems a lot less stuffy."

"Can you just get Drake out here please?" Paul asked clearly not amused by Cindy while Pan smirk away at the strip club owner's insults.

"Can't he's been and gone and I don't currently know where he is right now which is not that professional, I suppose but he gets away with it." Cindy revealed to them both before singling Paul out. "Thanks for fucking your son up enough to make him the perfect employee."

"If you were a better employer, you'd be able to now where your employees were." Pan snapped at Cindy, defending her brother.

"I'm his boss not his keeper and if you were a better club owner your clients would stop running over here." Cindy replied to the Halliwell sister.

"Why have you taken me to Paul and Pan's basement?" Drake asked Eve after the two appeared in the basement of the Halliwell Manor within a burst of flames leaving Drake completely confused.

"You told me I had to choose you being by my side forever it's just that you're too good for that to happen which means I've got no choice but to push you towards the evil inside of you." Eve said to her son.

"I'm not going to become evil to maintain a relationship with you Eve." Drake replied before noticing a crack in the basement floor.

"I'm sorry son but the throne is our destiny and I can't let even you stand in the way of that." Eve cried as she wave her hand over the crack releasing the dark smoke from inside of the crack before the smoke traveled it's way towards Drake forcing him to his knees as the smoke began entering his body through his eyes, mouth and nose causing the Halliwell hybrid to shake viciously as evil began to take over him until the black smoke was gone and his eyes turned jet black."


	10. Into The Darkness (Finale)

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

Paul walked in the San Francisco Police Department anxiously barging past people before rushing up the stairs and into a hallway before reaching Eric Morgan's office door as he began knocking on the door repeatedly before Eric eventually shouted for him to come in.

"I'm just going to assume you will be continuously visiting my office until someone has heard of anything about where the hell Drake is." Eric said to a clearly sleep deprived Paul as Paul walked into his office. "Mr Halliwell, I promise you that we are doing everything within our power to find your son he's a top priority and not just because he used to be one of us. I consider him family I mean I've known him since he was a kid."

"I know your doing everything you can and I'm doing everything within my power to find him." Paul replied. "It's been an entire week with no sightings either up here or down below and I've tried every spell in the book of shadows and I'm beginning to think…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Paul, I've known Drake a long time and one thing he's always been is a survivor." Eric told Paul. "Trust me wherever he is he will be alive and probably making any kidnapper regret every second their holding him hostage."

"You're right and his mother is the queen of hell surely that will win my son some brownie points if it is a demonic situation." Paul agreed. "I just want him home."

Lacey burst through Eric's office door immediately demanding both of their attention with her clothes torn and her entire body covered in dirt, bruises and cuts leaving both her father and her sister's brother completely confused.

"What happened to you?" Paul asked in shock.

"Apparently desert islands make shitty prisons when your cast under a guardian spell that will make you stop at nothing to protect a certain charmed one." Lacey revealed to them both.

"I have gathered you all here because I am far from amused about the rumblings and rumors about your queen becoming soft." Eve declared as to a cave full of demons in black robes who knelled before their queen as she sat on her throne made entirely of skulls within the Underworld. "I am the queen of hell and I've worked harder than any of you so I refuse to allow these treacherous lies to continue so by order of your queen you are to kill all who would defy me."

"My queen some of us are only worried that the ties you have with the charmed ones will only weaken your loyalty towards the Underworld I mean you have a son who is a charmed one." A random demon stood up and interrupted only to catch on flames by a wave of Eve's hands before the demon exploded into pieces.

"I will never allow rumors, lies or any disloyalty of any kind." Eve made herself clear. "Which brings me to my next reason for this meeting I can confirm my son has rejected his charmed heritage to join us in the ranks of the Underworld."

"But my beloved queen a charmed in hell is unheard of." Another demon interrupted while rising to their feet. "I fear this will be the undoing of us all."

Drake blinks himself in front of the robed demon before Eve could respond to the demon shouting athame which appeared in the Halliwell hybrid's hands before he used the weapon to plunge it into the demon's chest.

"I believe my mother made herself very clear about being questioned." Drake addressed the demons while his victim burst into flames before exploding.

"How on earth did you escape the island?" Pan asked Lacey as she and Paul walked into the foyer of the Halliwell Manor where she was stood waiting.

"It drove me insane and I have cuts and wounds in places I never knew existed, but this guardian stuff is no joke." A now freshly dressed Lacey revealed to her girlfriend before giving her a kiss.

"Why didn't Quinn at least try and stop you?" Pan wondered.

"He's a little bit scared of me which I fully used to my advantage." Lacey boasted with a smile of pride on her face.

"I'm glad to see you Lacey but you can't be here right now it's more dangerous around this place than ever before." Pan told her detective girlfriend.

"Paul filled me in on everything Drake related, and it seems to me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." Lacey replied to her.

"I must say the fact that third act of the charmed ones is still missing and you're all incapable of finding him doesn't give me much confidence in your evaluation." Merlow announced after orbing into the foyer. "Or the fact we're entrusting mortals with magical secrets."

"Screw your bloody evaluation," Paul snapped at the elder. "I don't care what you have to say or what you think of us my son is missing and that's all that matters right now."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Lacey asked Pan.

"He's this elder who's been sent to evaluate us as charmed ones and Quinn as a white lighter." Pan revealed to her.

"And where exactly is Jason Quinn? I haven't been able to get some proper one on one time with him for an entire week." Merlow wondered.

"You can forgive him for being too busy doing his job to be able to have a sit and chat with you." Pan said, being the next Halliwell to snap at the elder.

"Yes well Drake is only one of Jason Quinn's many charges and although I do believe the charmed ones should be his priority he shouldn't be wasting all his time for a charge who is more than likely given into his demonic side I mean that's what demons do best." Merlow replied to Pan.

Lacey quickly walked over to the elder with a furious look on her face before punching him in the face causing the elder to hit the floor with force.

"Here's my evaluation of your pompous ass you're rude and need to leave before I test this whole angel not being able to die twice theory." Lacey told the elder rather bluntly making both Paul and Pan smile.

"This will not stand you can't just disrespect an elder like this." Merlow complained as he got back onto his two feet.

"Why not? I mean you were disrespecting us." Pan answered him. "And last time I checked my girlfriend can do whatever the hell she likes to do and often does."

Merlow didn't waste time responding to Pan choosing to quickly orb away before angering the three of them any further.

"I think we should be looking straight at the source of all evil I mean she was in contact with him and he had recently worked out she was a big liar just before he went missing." Lacey suggested to both Pan and Paul.

"You might be right," Pan replied. "I really thought for a second she might've considered doing the right thing for her son."

"What made you think for a single second she'd ever do that?" Paul questioned his sister before realizing. "You've spoken to her, haven't you?"

"What am I missing here?" Lacey asked them both before turning her attention to her girlfriend. "Why on earth would you believe the source of all evil would have any good in her I mean the hints right there in her title?"

"Have you or have you not seen her?" Paul snapped at Paul.

"She may have visited me once or twice but both times were before Drake went missing and I thought I was getting through to her but clearly she never listened to a single word I said." Pan admitted to her older brother. "Eve's never been an easy subject for either of us to speak about and I didn't need you worrying anymore than you were already else I would've told you sooner I swear I had no idea she'd stoop so low as to kidnap her own soon."

"Of course, you never believed she would do something like that I can't believe after all these years she can still fool you." Paul furiously replied to her. "I can't believe you've let her do this to us again."

"Oh my god you were involved with the source, weren't you?" A stunned Lacey asked her girlfriend. "You were involved with Drake's mother?"

"In my defense I was with her before she became Drake's mother." Pan replied to her girlfriend before delivering a bitch glare towards her brother.

"Did you love her?" Lacey questioned Pan while dreading the answer.

Eve appeared in a burst of flames within a satanic circle somewhere within the caves of the Underworld where three people whose identities were hidden in triad robes awaited their queen of hell.

"I have followed your advice, but I don't believe everything is going as planned." She said to them. "He's definitely darker now but he doesn't seem like my son anymore."

"He's merely growing accustomed to his newfound darkness he is bound to change as time goes on while the evil takes more and more control over him before finally becoming the son you've always wanted and the prince the Underworld needs." One of the three triad members replied to her.

"He's already the son I've always wanted I don't want him to change who he is." Eve admitted to the triad.

"Why infect him with the woogy if you didn't want him to change?" Another third of the triad spoke. "Now is not a time for you to be weak and question yourself Eve."

"You're right I'm just adjusting to this change like Drake is." Eve agreed. "I just wish he chose this life instead of having to force it upon him."

"I'm sorry I thought dumping you on a remote island was a good idea and I'm sorry you had to get back here yourself before I came to my senses although I must admit I'm highly impressed that you did." Pan apologised to Lacey as the two of them sat on the couch within the living room of the Halliwell Manor.

"I'm more surprised that someone like you could be with someone who literally lives and rules hell." Lacey admitted to her.

"Firstly, the Underworld is more like a hellish lair than hell itself in fact hell is a much worse place believe it or not and secondly she wasn't the source when I used to be with her." Pan revealed to her girlfriend.

"That's a bit more understandable I suppose but why didn't you just tell me you and Drake's mother had a past?" Lacey asked.

"It's a painful part of my past and I didn't wee why you need to know." Pan told her.

"I'm supposed to be the woman you love, and it feels like you hid something from me because it's still painful and therefore not part of your past if you're still hurting in the present." Lacey explained to Pan. "I dealt well with the magic secret I would've handled Eve well too."

"She is a part of my past Lacey." Pan promised her.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Lacey asked only to be immediately met with a silence that devastated her. "I guess that means yes."

"No of course I don't have feelings for her anymore Lacey." Pan told her after Lacey stood up from the couch as Pan stood up to face her. "I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you too, but that moment of hesitation says you're not quite over her yet." Lacey said as tears formed in her eyes.

"That's not true." Pan replied with uncertainty as tears began forming in her eyes too.

"I can't be with someone who has feelings for someone else." Lacey cried.

"Why does it feel like we're breaking up?" Pan asked, fearing the obvious answer.

"Because we are." Lacey admitted.

Drake found himself walking through the seemingly never-ending caves of the Underworld when Quinn orbed his way in front of his troubled charge.

"Quinn you really shouldn't have come here." Drake told him before being met with a hug from his white lighter.

"I'm so glad you're okay we were all worried about you." Quinn admitted before breaking off his hug with the man he loved. "Are you okay?"

"You probably should've have came looking for me." Drake replied as his eyes briefly turned jet black before returning to normal.

"Oh no Drake what's happened to you?" A fearful Quinn asked before Drake summoned a fireball above his hand. "Let's just say I'm royalty now."

"Please just tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Paul pleaded as he looked upwards stood in front of the book of shadows within the attic of the Halliwell Manor, shouting to his ancestors for help in finding his missing son. "Please I can't lose him again."

The book of shadows began flipping pages on it's own accord once again before stopping on the page with the spell entitled how to banish the Woogyman which left him confused knowing the woogy is normally a problem from within the family home and that was one place where his son wasn't.

"You really should've just stayed away for once in your life." Drake said to Quinn as he began walking towards his white lighter in the caves of the Underworld. "This isn't personal but if folk down here got word we met, and I didn't kill you they'd think I'm soft and I can't be having that."

"I don't know what's happened to you Drake, but you know this isn't you." Quinn pleaded with his charge.

"It's who I am now." Drake replied to him.

"I don't know what it is that's controlling you, but you are stronger than this." Quinn tried to convince him.

"No, he can't." Drake laughed sinisterly as his eyes went completely jet black.

"Okay well if talking isn't working." Quinn said before plunging towards a possessed Drake kissing him and watching Drake's eyes as they turned back to normal. "It worked."

Drake smiled at Quinn for a brief moment before pulling his body towards his own as the two men began passionately kissing each other as their hands begin to wonder fondling each of their bodies in the process before Drake pushed Quinn up against a nearby wall and pulled his white lighter's shirt open with force as they looked at each other for a moment with longing in their eyes before Quinn tore open Drake's shirt and the two began kissing once again.

"You should really start thinking about doing a girl a favour and staying dead." Lacey said while knocking back her beer in a rundown dive bar as Paul and Pan's mother Melinda sat down on a stool next to her placed at the bar counter.

"I know I've done you so many wrongs and I've wronged my children and my grandchild and I can't ever fix what I destroyed but at the very least I can break a spell I should never have cast in the first place." Melinda revealed to Lacey as she looked around to make sure nobody was paying too much attention.

"You mean you've found a way to break the spell?" Lacey asked in shock.

"Release this guardian from her chains release her from her magical reins." Melinda chanted quietly. "The spell once cast is now reversed and Lacey will finally put Lacey first."

"Is that it?" Lacey wondered. "It feels kind of anti-climatic after all these years."

"That's all I hope you one day forgive me for what I've done." Melinda apologised to Lacey while standing up from her stool.

"I don't get it after all this time why do you decide to break the spell when I'm needed more than ever before?" Lacey questioned the Halliwell ghost.

"Because Pan has suffered far too many losses and I can't be to blame for another." Melinda admitted to her. "Pan needs you to be safe more than I need you to play guardian."

"Somehow I'm not entirely sure I'm her number one priority." Lacey told Melinda.

"Of course, you're not her family will always come first but I know you understand that." Melinda replied to the detective. "Which means you must be talking about the infamous ex and all I can suggest there is to not let Pan's past with Eve define your future with her."

"Just how much do you overhear from up there exactly?" Lacey asked which was followed by her laughing.

"Enough to know that my daughter truly loves you and not her." Melinda told her.

"I can't be doing this we've got to stop doing this Quinn nothing ever comes from this and it hurts too much." Drake admitted after pulling himself away from Quinn as the two remained in the caves of the Underworld. "You need to go and never come back."

"I can't leave without you Drake I know this isn't what you want you're nothing like your mother and you never will be." Quinn replied to him.

"I can't fight this thing inside of me it's becoming too strong." Drake said as his eyes began to go black once more. "You need to go now!"

"I'm not leaving you Drake!" Quinn made himself clear.

"Halliwell Manor!" Drake shouted as he waved his hand and made Quinn blink out of sight.

"I think Drake has somehow been infected by the woogy or at least that's what our undead family have concluded but there's still no way of locating him so instead of answers all I'm getting is more questions." Paul rambled as Pan walked into the attic to find him stood behind the book of shadows.

"At least we're one step closer to finding him," Pan said before coming up with an idea almost instantly after. "Come to think of it what if we don't find him?"

"So far you input is not helping." Paul snapped at his younger sister.

"What if we use the reversal spell for the to find a lost witch spell and take ourselves to wherever he is." Pan explained herself.

"Oh my god Pan you're a genius." Paul replied with excitement. "Although if we were smarter, we would've reached that conclusion seven days ago."

"I found Drake and he's possessed by…" Quinn began to say after orbing into the attic.

"The woogy." Pan said interrupting her white lighter. "You're kind of slow on the intake."

"I was actually just going to say something but it's good you guys bet me to the conclusion because that means there's probably a spell all ready." Quinn replied to them both before hearing a jingle in his ears. "Oh, great the elders want me right away I'm guessing it's the conclusion of our terrible evaluation but they're going to have to wait because Drake comes first."

"Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies. Take us three to he wherever he may be. Take us there to settle there." Pan and Paul chanted after Pan and Quinn walked over to be by Paul's side before the three of them disappeared within a series of white orbs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eve screamed as she walked into the caves of the Underworld to find her son Drake sitting on her throne.

"I've been thinking being a prince isn't all it's cracked up to be I'd rather be king." Drake admitted to her as he stood up from his mother's throne. "Which means you're going to have to go."

"Okay you're in some serious need of a time out mister." Eve told her son before he summoned a fireball above his hand. "The woogy has seriously infected you Drake I'm the queen of hell!"

"Correction you were the queen of hell." Drake replied before throwing the fireball in his mother's direction to which she ducked managing to dodge the fireball which instead hit the floor of the cave as Paul, Pan and Quinn appeared in front of them both in a series of white orbs.

"Thank god," Eve breathed a sigh of relief while looking at Pan. "Just banish the woogy out of him already!"

Paul and Quinn both looked at Eve with confusion in their eyes while Pan focused her attention on Drake raising both her hands to freeze the woogy inside the Halliwell hybrid making Drake fall to the ground while a dark smoke frozen in mid-air remained.

"I am light I am one too strong to fight. So, go away to where shadows dwell you cannot have this Halliwell." Paul chanted making the dark smoke disappear out of sight much to everyone's relief before Eve disappeared within a burst of flames.

"Well that was a very interesting week." Drake said as he rose to his feet. "Do possessions happen a lot in this family because I have a feeling they do?"

"You have so much more to learn little nephew." Pan cackled as Paul rushed over to Drake and hugged his son.

"I was so worried I lost you again I never ever want to lose you again!" Paul told his son as he continued to hug Drake tightly.

"Okay but your kind of doing more damaged than the woogy did right now." Drake replied as he broke off their hug.

"I'm sorry." Paul apologised before hugging his son once more as Pan and Quinn smiled at each other relieved to know this ordeal was over.

Drake stood in the spare bedroom while looking around the room with inspiration in his eyes as he began to think about all the ways he could decorate it into making it feel like his own bedroom.

"Does this mean your finally moving in?" Quinn asked as he orbed into the room.

"Well after spending a week with woogy I figured Paul and Pan would be less invasive roommates." Drake replied.

"How are you feeling after everything?" Quinn wondered.

"Shouldn't you be checking in with the elders they won't be happy you've kept them waiting." Drake told him.

"I figured checking in with you first is more important." Quinn replied with a smile on his face.

"When you kissed me the woogy temporary moved out and it was me kissing you back." Drake revealed to him.

"That's the real reason I was checking in," Quinn admitted as he moved closer towards Drake. "Where does that leave us now?"

"You're a white lighter and I'm a demon it's forbidden." Drake answered him before Quinn kissed him on the lips.

"I'd break all the rules just to spend one day with you." Quinn told him. "Drake I…"

Before Quinn could finish what, he had to say he suddenly felt himself forcefully orbing out of the room leaving Drake not knowing what he was about to say as he was left alone in his new room.

"To be continued I guess." Drake replied with a sad sigh.

"I'm guessing that bedding is for Drake," Pan said as she walked out of her room to find Paul stood in the hallway searching through a nearby cupboard where they kept towels and linen. "He said he'd move in, but he didn't say he was moving in tonight."

"I know he's probably not going to move in tonight but I want his room to be ready so he can move in whenever he wants to." Paul admitted with a sense of excitement in his voice.

"I don't think you've glowed this much in years it's good to see you happy." Pan told her older brother. "It's been too long."

"No offense but I don't do old bedding that's stuffed in some family cupboard I'll swing by the store later before coming back tonight to change the bed." Drake said as he walked out of his room and over towards Paul and Pan. "Which brings me to the whole I'm going to need a new bed I get a lot of this place is antiques but antiques aren't what your looking for when it comes to slumber time."

"You want to move in tonight?" Pan asked, shocked by Drake's sudden rush to move in.

"How late is later exactly?" Paul wondered as he closed the cupboard door. "Just so I know when to start cooking dinner."

"I'm not sure I've got to vanquish the source of all evil first then I need to sweet talk Cindy into not firing me, so I'm guess pretty late." Drake told them both, shocking them even further.

"If your wanting to vanquish your mother after what she's done that's understandable but don't rush into something because your angry in case you wind up regretting it." Pan replied to her nephew.

"I'm pissed off with her who wouldn't be in my shoes but deciding to vanquish her isn't a decision I'm making out of hate because I don't hate her despite everything I kind of still like her but liking someone doesn't mean they're worth being liked." Drake explain to his father and aunt. "She's too dangerous to keep alive and it's my duty to protect the innocent."

"Vanquishing your mother isn't going to be easy Drake." Pan warned him.

"You're going to need to learn a spell and it requires the power of three." Paul revealed to his son.

"No worries I already ripped the page with the spell on it out of the book and I've been memorizing it since we got back." Drake admitted much to Paul and Pan's horror.

"You ripped a page out of the book of shadows?" Pan asked. "We don't harm the book ever I mean that's sacrilege!"

"I thought so but it's pretty funny to see your reactions." Drake laughed.

"Where are all the other elders?" Quinn asked Paige as the two of them stood within the clouds high above.

"I convinced them to let me deliver the verdict by myself I thought it'd be easier coming from just one of us." Paige explained to him. "I think you're doing a great job and you're going to continue doing a great job it's just the others don't agree so much about the charmed ones being the right fit for you and I was out voted on keeping you as their white lighter."

"This is because of me and Drake isn't it?" Quinn asked. "He's a charmed one first and just because he's part demon doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to be with him."

"Trust me when I say I couldn't agree more with you Quinn but there's still a lot of archaic angels up here and my work is never done trying to bring them into a more modern way of thinking." Paige admitted to the white lighter. "I'm sorry but you're no longer the charmed ones' white lighter."

"But I can't leave them now, I can't leave him." Quinn said as tears began forming in his eyes. "I'm in love with him."

Drake stood within the basement of the Halliwell Manor looking almost reluctant for a second while holding a crystal behind his back as his biological mother Eve appeared into the basement within a burst of flames.

"I'm sorry for taking that approach with you but it truly felt like I had no other choice." Eve apologised to him.

"I'm an amazing person and I don't need to change just to be accepted." Drake told her.

"I do love you for exactly who you are when the woogy was inside you it made me realize just how much I'm glad that you're nothing like me." Eve revealed to her son before Drake walked over to her placing the finale crystal in the circle and trapping his mother in the crystal cage by doing so.

"I'm sorry for this I really am but you're too much of a threat for mum." Drake said as tears formed in his eyes while Pan and Paul appeared from the top of the stairs and began walking down.

"You're calling me mum that's all I ever truly wanted." Eve cried. "Do what you need to do Drake just know I will never stop loving you and you will always be my son."

Drake and Eve continued to cry as Pan and Paul reached the bottom of the stairs both grabbing a hold of one of Drake's hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this Drake?" Pan asked her nephew.

"Goodbye mum!" Drake said to Eve as his voice began to break.

"Goodbye my beautiful boy." Eve replied.

"Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Chris, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us vanquish the evil through…" The charmed ones began to chant but before they could vanquish Eve, she suddenly blinked out of sight much to their confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Pan asked them both.

"I have absolutely no idea." Paul replied.

"You almost found yourself vanquished by the charmed ones after allowing them to rid the woogy from your son if we didn't pull our powers together in time you would be dead." One of the three robed triad members said to Eve who appeared in front of them within a blink in the caves of the Underworld.

"Well it's a good thing I hand picked my new triad very wisely then." Eve replied to them.

"You should've never let it get so close." Another triad member shouted at the source before removing his hood to reveal himself as Eric Morgan.

"Things aren't that easy father!" Eve snapped at him. "Having a son who's a charmed one is bound to complicate some things."

"Now is not the time to grow sentimental we need Drake on our side whether he wants to be or not especially after dealing with his rather annoying human." Eric or at least the demon inside of Eric Morgan told his daughter.

"Which human?" Eve asked before realizing. "What did you do to the detective?"

Pan went to knock of the door of Lacey's family home only to be left alarmed after noticing the door was slightly open by itself knowing a detective would never leave their home open especially not her detective she decided to walk into her girlfriend's home.

"Lacey!" Pan shouted as she walked through the foyer of the Morgan family home only to be left horrified to find Lacey's lifeless and blood covered body laying on the floor of the living room causing her to scream frantically as she ran over to Lacey, kneeling over and picking up her body into her arms. "No, Lacey you can't be gone! Lacey!"

Pan continued to scream her girlfriend's name repeated as she sobbed over the lifeless body of the woman she loved.


End file.
